Son of the Witch
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: ll his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.
1. Son of the Witch

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwich is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwhich. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

Here's my first Naruto x RWBY cross unless you count the SAO/RWBY/NARUTO story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 0: Son of the witch**

 **Location: Vale**

 **place: Goodwitch Home**

 **Time: 0930**

A groan of pain could be heard coming from the room to the back and left of the main bedroom. The Orange and black sheets shifted around abit as the owner of the room steer from his black out. Slowly sitting up the Young man tried to focus on everything going on around him, but it would take a minute, seeing as how he was currently hungover from the Party he attended Last night.

The young man in question stood at 5'9 despite being 17 years old he was quite short compared to most of the people, especially his Mother who stood at 6 ft without her heels. Spiked blond hair that fell to just past the nape of his neck. Sea blue eyes that showed how annoyed and board he was at the moment, and three jagged marks on each cheek from an attack from a beowolf when he was younger. He was currently naked as the day he was born, showing off his impressively built body. It also showed off several scars he had got during his training with his 'father'. This was Naruto U Goodwitch, Son of Professor Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy and... a father he'd rather not name at the moment.

A groan sounded beside him and he could only hazard a guess that it was his Partner-in-crime/girlfriend/fuck-buddy whatever you wanted to call her Yang Xiao Long. Yang stood at 5'8" with a slamming body that she just loved to use to tease males and Females alike. Even her past boyfriends and girlfriends couldn't deny that, Large D-cup breasts a slender waist and long legs ensured that people remembered her, Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Currently her eyes were closed in pain. This young woman was Yang Xiao Long one of the Sexiest people Naruto had ever come to know... If you didn't count Naruto's ex-girlfriend Coco.

Naruto reached out and gave the Blonde girls ass a slap jolting her from her sleep. She looked around before glaring at her boyfriend.

"Why did you have to wake me up asshole!? I was having a good dream," said Yang giving Naruto a view of her rather impressive clevage as she got up and retrieved her clothes and a towel.

"Because if you don't hurry your very sexy ass up, your dad is going to kill me and Ruby is going to be mad at us. Don't forget we did promise to hang out with her today before we left to the club last night," said Naruto smirking.

Yang glared at him playfully before swinging her hips as she made her way to his bathroom to shower and change. Naruto followed after her all the time admiring her ass. Thanks to that they didn't leave the Bathroom for nearly 40 minutes and if the Grunts and screams were anything to go by, it was a good time for them. Exiting the Bathroom, Yang was Fully dressed in her regular battle attire. Wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears finger-less black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Naruto wore an orange jacket with a black hood attachment with black tiger strips, a dark blue shirt underneath, black cargo pants with orange lines running up the left side, black combat boots, a combat belt with dust pouches filled with powder dust and a few clips, an orange sash with a swirl on it and an orange bandana tied to his right arm. He kept it there, but in a heated battle he would take it off and tie it around his head, that was used to keep his bangs out of his hair. His weapon was a XM8 rifle that could turn into a shield/heat rod combo or a polearm- axe. He had one other weapon, but that was currently in development at his... father's request. At least the main weapon was. He still didn't have 'the key' to it's full power.

"So what do you plan on doing today Young man? And I hope it;s not what happened in my bathroom," Came a calm voice that Froze both Yang and Naruto in place.

Slowly turning the two looked at the woman before them. Glynda Goodwitch. Current;y the Strongest Female Huntsmen in all of Vale and ranked number 3 in the entire kingdom. Glynda was sitting at the table sipping on coffee.

Glynda Goodwitch was 37 years young (never call a woman old) and stood at 6'5" (with the heels), taller then most men, with legs that went for miles, narrow hips, and a large chest. Maybe D-cup, her hair was light blonde tied back in a bun with a curl hanging off the right side, her eyes were bright green and sharp while being hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses, she wore white long sleeved shirt that exposed part of her chest with puffy sleeves, but tightened up around her wrists, a black skirt that went to just under her breasts and right above her knees with 4 buttons that lined up perfectly, black-brown stockings, a black cape with purple lining and a crown on the back, and black heeled boots. Her weapon was a black rising crop that allowed her to focus her Aura and Semblance into the weapon.

"Hey Miss Glynda!" said Yang quite nervous at the moment seeing as she was banging her future teachers son.

"Hello Yang. Tell me did you two at least use Protection?" asked Glynda hoping so, as she didn't want to be a grandmother just yet.

Yang blushed, while Naruto looked away. Normally Naruto and Yang didn't use any form of protection. Yang liked Riding bareback, and Naruto loved cumming inside of Yang. It was something they talked about often, the 'What if' Yang got pregnant. Both enjoyed the benefits of not being tied down with a kid and neither of them were cut out for regular work. If it came down to it Naruto had investments with several company's, thanks to his dad. Money he didn't want, but money he would use if he had to.

"Mom!" growled Naruto.

Glynda sighed. "What am I to do with you?" asked Glynda.

"How about not hovering over me. I'll be attending Beacon in a week's time," said Naruto.

"True you will be attending school. Just don't think you'll get any special treatment because your my son," said Glynda.

Naruto and Yang both smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it mom," said Naruto.

 **Location: Schnee Manor**

 **Place: Jacqus Schnee's office**

 **Time: 1700**

Two figures stood inside of the office. Jacques Schnee nee Gale, President of the Schnee Dust Company. Jacques has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color, he was fairly fit and stood at about 6'1 .wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

If you looked up smug aristocratic racist asshole in the dictionary, then you would find the picture of Jacques there sitting on a throne of dust, money, and faunus bodies. His dealings with the Atlas Council, Military, and his subsequent domination of the dust indestry put him into a postion of power that even the council had problems defying.

In front of him was his middle child and youngest daughter Weiss Schnee Weiss is 17- year old beautiful young woman that stood at 5'2" with a pettie body frame and b-cup breasts, with legs for miles, ice pale skin, pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. wearing a thigh-length strapless combat skirt with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar,a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

While she normally acted out the 'ice Queen' persona, she was honestly a scared, confused little girl on the inside. A life time under a Man who always got his way tended to do such a thing.

"You wanted to see me father?" asked Weiss with her hands clasped before.

Jacques smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I did Weiss. I remember that you are going to Beacon in the next week. While you are there I need you to touch base with your Fiance, James's son... What was his name again," said Jacques.

Weiss sucked in a breath. "Naruto is going to be there?" asked Weiss as her heart raced.

The SDC president slapped his knee as if he just head a joke. "That was his name! From what my sources tell me he will be attending the current class there. I want you to go and make yourself... available to him. The company and military are currently in the middle of renigotating a contract and this would help if I had a mouth to James's Ear ," said Jaques.

Weiss blushed understanding the meaning behind her father's words all to well. She bowed her head to him. It wasn't the first time he used women as bargaining chips. "Of course father. If you'll excuse me. I must pack my things," said Yang.

"Oh one more thing before you go Weiss," said Jacques reaching into his desk and producing a box that was about 16 inches long. "James asked that that be delivered to his son. Don't bother trying to open it as it is Aura looked to James's son''s Aura,"

"I will do as you ask Father," said Weiss taking the box and leaving the room.

 **Location: Atlas**

 **Place: Atlas Military Base**

 **Time: Same as Weiss**

James Ironwood would never admit he feared anything. Especially with Specialist Commander Winter Schnee by his side, but the girl before gave him cause for concern. As beautiful as she was, she was just as dangerous. An experiment of a defunct and rouge Organization/Cult she was a child with such a dark past that James knew that she was broken. Jacqueline Nought or Jack as she liked to be called was short for 18 years old and stood at 5'4" with C-cup breasts, dark brown eyes that were narrowed with a hidden fury, with a body that screamed 'touch me and die' even though she looked like sex was something she gladly did for fun, her hair while long and often pulled into a pony tail, was shaven on the sides revealing the tattoo there. wearing a studded half jacket over a white top that reveals her midriff and a lot of cleavage and numerous tattoos, black, gray, and dark gray cargo pants with part of the sides missing and the only thing keeping them up a black belt, black calf high combat boots and finally attached to her hips was a pistol and a sub machine gun that could fuse into a shot gun. She didn't really carry a close range weapon thanks to her sembalance. (1)

"You wanted to see me Ironwood?" asked Jack

"That's _General_ to you Miss Nought," said Winter in annoyance at the girl.

Jack glared at Winter. "Tell the Frozen back-up bitch to keep her mouth shut. I'm here for our Deal Ironwood," said Jack

Winter glared at Jack, but remained silent. The girl was powerful and Winter wanted to avoid an unnecessary battle if possible. J. Jack had demolished an entire Battalion of Atlas Mechs with just her semblance. She was not someone you wanted to fight one o one.

"Winter is my adviser Jack. We've been over this before Now I have a mission for you. I need you to attend Beacon Academy and become the partner of this Young man," said James as he pulled up a picture of Naruto.

"Aside from a hot piece of ass blondy doesn't look special at all," said Jack.

"That is Naruto U. Goodwitch. Winter's future brother-in-law and... my son," said James. If Jack was shocked she didn't show it. "You don't need to know anything else other then I'm still looking into the Organization that... hurt you,"

Jack looked at the picture, before looking back at Ironwood. "So long as you keep your end of the deal i'll keep mine. Glad you at least game me some eye candy this time around," said Jack.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Man i've had this story sitting on the back burner for a while. I thought i'd upload it as a Christmas gift for everyone. Also a cookie to whoever guesses whats in the box and what the Key is. They go together.

Have a Merry Christmas everyone

A/N

1: Jack is from the Original Mass Effect trilogy which i do not own. Also Jack just so happens to be one of my favorite characters from said Triligoy. If you look at any video on Youtube with Jack (Baring the Romance video's) Youll see that Jack hits like a Tank and moves like a souped up Ferrari


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwich is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwhich. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

Speech

 _Thought_

Wow people are loving this story. I hope it can take off like my Big name stories so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2:** **Welcome to Beacon**

 **Location: Skies of Vale**

 **Place: Transport ship**

 **Time: 1100**

There were many things about today that just seemed to fall into place. Yang was hugging Ruby to death. Apparently Ozpin had given her a personal invitation to Beacon. This made her the youngest Huntress in training to ever attend one of the big four Huntsmen Academies. While the Huntsmen Academies were training institutions they also served as a sort of Regional Headquarters. The headmasters also served as the Leaders of said Regions with Ozpin holding the title of 'Leader of Huntsmen' or so it was said. It was also pretty difficult to get a license if you didn't attend one of the Big Four academies. This didn't mean that you couldn't get a license if you didn't attend one of the Big four. In fact most 'professional' Huntsmen didn't attend the Big Four. Each region also had several smaller Academies where you could get a license

Currently however that was neither here nor there as Ruby looked at Naruto for assistance in getting Yang off her. The blonde Brawler had been dotting on Ruby since she discovered that she was going to be going to Beacon. She was quite proud of her sister. Naruto turned away and began to explore the ship. They would arrive at Beacon in about 20 to 30 minutes. As he walked around he got a good look at several prospects. A few caught his eye. A girl with Orange hair and a boy wearing green were among them as they were quite powerful. Another that caught his eye was a girl with a bow on her head. The people on the ship looked ready to go. Everyone but the blond haired armored boy who just ran past puking vomit.

"Eww Gross! You got vomit on your boots!" yelled the crimsonette in alarm as she pointed to Yang's boots.

Yang started to shake her foot with a disgusted look on her face. "Eww! Eww! Eww! Get it off Get it off!" cried Yang as she went to Ruby for help!

"No! Get away from me!" said Ruby.

Naruto chuckled in the back of his throat. With an amused smile as the two girls ran around, Naruto turned to take a set and catch a quick nap when someone bumped into him. The person who bumped into him hit the ground.

"Oww! That hurt!" came the voice of a young woman as she rubbed her butt.

Naruto looked at her and had to hold back his blush. He may have been with a beautiful woman like Yang, but he was still a man DAMNIT! That and Yang often joked that Naruto was attracted to big breasted women thanks to his mom. The woman before him was quite beautiful. She was a slender woman that stood at about 5'3" with Large DD-cup breasts, long purple hair that stopped just shy of mid back and purple eyes. Not the same shade as Yang. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam that was the same color as Yang's eyes with a slit up the right side of her body that stopped at her hip, and a diamond cut showing the cleavage between her breasts with black trimming and small black diamond pattern around the edge of her dress, with detached lilac arm sleeves, white thigh high silk stockings and white boots, under sided rectangular framed glasses sat on her face. Attached to her back was what Naruto could only guess was a MASSIVE pair of double sided straight edge scissors. One either side of it was a picture of a cute panda. (1)

"Are you alright Miss?" asked Naruto helping her to her feet.

"Yes. Thank you sir," said the woman bowing.

Naruto looked her over. "So I take it your from Mistral. I'm Naruto. Naruto U Goodwitch," said Naruto extending his hand.

The girl smiled such a kind and warm smile. She reached out and gripped his hand with steely lithe hands. "My Name is Sheele. Sheele Faye-Ling," said the girl.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. Faye-Ling? Why did that name sound so familiar to him. It was on the tip of his tongue. He shrugged it shoulders. It would come to him eventually. Naruto was bought out of his thoughts as Yang called out to him.

"Sorry Sheele-chan. My girlfriend is calling me. I have to go. It's nice meeting you Sheele. I hope to see you again soon," said Naruto waving to Sheele as he ran to join his girlfriend and her sister.

Sheele removed her glasses. "Naruto Goodwitch," said Sheele wiping her glasses as she smiled.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Courtyard**

 **Time: 1130**

They had got off the Transport and stood around talking for a minute before Naruto and Yang cut and run on Ruby leaving her alone. The problem however was that Naruto got lost. He had never been to Beacon despite his mother being the Deputy Head Mistress and head of Disciple

Naruto walked around with his hands in his pocket. "Let's see if I can find the auditorium," said Naruto

Naruto felt a hand go into his back, before a feeling of pure killing intent worked it's way into his body. Naruto turned around and grabbed going for his utility knife that he kept on his combat belt only to discover his 'attacker' standing there with a smile on his face. A petite-framed boy that was about 5'2" with azure eyes. His blue hair goes past his shoulders, that was currently in a pair of pigtails that seemed to blind into his hair. Wearing a long sleeve white shirt wit the sleeves rolled up, navy blue button up vest, black tie, gray pants, and black shoes. Were it not for his choice of clothes Naruto would have mistaken him for a girl and even then it was up in the air. Attached to his combat belt was a pair of pistols with blades attached to them. (2)

" _How the hell did he get behind me!?" thought Naruto sheathing his knife._

Naruto's semblance allowed him to sense negative emotions. This allowed him to detect most opponents and even predict their movements to a certain degree. For anyone with the levels of blood-lust this kid had to sneak up on him was... amazing.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people who are trained to fight," said Naruto

The boy smiled. "Sorry about that. My name is Nagisa," said the boy holding out his hand

Naruto put on a smile. " Naruto. What can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

"Do you know where the auditorium is?" asked the boy.

Naruto shuck his head in the negative. "Not a clue. I say we start making our way over there," said Naruto.

The duo made their way to the Auditorium.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Auditorium**

 **Time: 1145**

Jack stood against the back wall trying to keep her eyes open as people begun to shuffle into the room. Everyone was of little interest to her. Sure there were some good looking people in the room, but none caught her eye. At least until a girl wearing all purple walked into the room. Smiling she walked over to her since she took a location by the stairs. Maybe she could get an itch scratched, before she looked for Ironwoods son. Hell she might have just found a toy for the rest of her time here.

"Hey girly," said Jack.

Sheele turned to Jack. "Can I help you?" asked Sheele.

Jack put her hands on Sheele's hips. "Yeah. I haven't had sex with a hot piece of ass in a while. How about you and me go find a nice spot and have so," started Jack only to find a knife at her throat.

Sheele smiled. "As tempting as that is. I'm straight and I'm going to have to pass," said the purple haired girl.

Jack smirked. "That's cool babe, but remember this if you pull a blade on someone you'd better Ghost em or they'll ghost you," said Jack holding a dark blue glowing hand close to Sheele's tight little belly.

The two girls backed away from each other. One smiling and the other smirking before turning away from each other. Unknowingly this allowed the wheels of fate to Turn in the most unexpected way. (3)

00000000000000000000000

That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. IT took a bit of doing, but I finished it.

A/N

1: Sheele from Akame Ga Kill which I do not own.

2: Nagisa From Assassination Class Room, which I do not own

3: There are to reference's leading to the identity of Sheele's family member here in this chapter. Their actually going to paly a bit of a role in this story.


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwich is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwhich. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

"Hello I'm Naruto star od this show!" Speech

 _"HEY your not RWBY!"Thought_

" BUt i have a whole show named after me. You share the name with three other girls!"Scroll Communication

What's up Everyone Acoustic Ghost here with the third chapter of this Epic new story. So i'm going to go ahead and answer a few questions that came in the reviews. I wanted to do them for chapter 2, but Christmas, family and all that other Jazz took presidance.

 **Adislt** : I felt it best to just rip the band-aid off. We all knew it was coming when I write a story no need to beat around the brush. Aisde from that I don't plan to write a lemon for this story anytime soon.

 **Hero of Time45:** There's not a pairing a love more or Hate less then any... Unless you count anything to do white Jaques and his mini-me. I can't stand those two.

: Thanks for being a fan of mine. Next chapter of Purgatory is currently in the works. Until it comes out Enjoy this story

 **Zerohour00:** Jack from ME:OT is my second Favorite character Power wise and my 4th round draft pick in combat overall. Just let it be known that Shit is about to get REAL!

 **Aliestrikehero:** Your math is slightly off my friend. Naruto was born when Glynda was 20 so 17 years not 10. Lets just say that Her and Ironwoods Relationship is a bit... hectic. Also your right Sheele is related to Litchi from Blazblu (which i do not own). She does have a relationship with Glynda as well. A point of interest for later.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Gym**

 **Time: 1700**

Weiss bit her bottom lip in nervousness. Normally Weiss wouldn't be this nervous. However she saw her Fiancee currently bench pressing about 300 pounds with that... blonde haired hoodlum spotting him, along with that child cheering him on as he lifted the weight for the 17 time. His muscles rippling as he lifted the weight. Oh Oum she was going to faint! The white haired young woman quickly composed herself, before reaching into her bag she pulled out the box and debuted weather or not to give it to him at that very moment.

Thinking back she hadn't seen Naruto in about 4 years now. The last time they saw each other was at the Annual Schnee Gala held that year. The duo danced, talked and laughed. During that time Naruto was Weiss's best and only friend. They would spend hours together. The best thing about Naruto was something that helped form her to form a very tiny... Okay a huge crush on him.

He didn't fear her father. He was even brave enough to talk back to him on several occasions. Jacques tolerated Naruto at best due to the simple fact that Naruto held the blood of the Ironwood Noble Family. The Ironwood Family were known to be great inventors and engineers. It was James Ironwoods Father that had designed the Transcontinental Communication Towers. Naruto himself had designed a Grimm Shield System that would help Repel Grimm. It would be several years before the System could go world wide. Already the Test Village had had a reduced Grimm attacks by 62 percent.

"So that's General Ironwoods son huh?" came a voice next to her. "He looks cuter then his picture. So you checking out the blond huh?"

Weiss turned and raised a brow at the tattoo'd woman. "Excuse me?" asked Weiss.

That tattooed woman smirked at her. "Don't worry about it Schnee. I'll see you at initiation tomorrow," said The Woman as she turned to walk away. "Names jack by the way.

Weiss had a feeling that the next four years was going to be tough, especially if she was teamed with this 'Jack' girl.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Auditorium**

 **Time: 2000**

All the Prospects that wanted to attend Beacon were currently all around the hall preparing for bed. Ruby, Naruto, and Yang had gotten three sleeping bags/mats nad put them next to each other. Ruby was currently laying down on her bag as she wrote on a piece of Paper in front of her. Ruby had already changed into her sleeping clothes. White Rose covered pajama bottoms, a black spaghetti strap shirt with a Beowolf Grimm heart on the front and a mask on her face.

"Isn't this great?" asked Yang jumping next to Ruby wearing a yellow tank top and black short-shorts that just made her body pop. "It's like a Big slumber party!"

Ruby smiled at Yang. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," said the crimsonett.

Yang looked at the boys. "I know I do," purred Yang.

Most of the boys walking around were pure meatheads who tired to look tough. The only one who wasn't trying to impress was Ruby's friend Jaune. Jaune stood at about 6'1 teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that were a shade darker then Naruto's own, short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest if Yang was looking at him right. He wore a blue shirt, and black shorts.

He paused and waved at Ruby who blushed. Yang smirked at her sister and filed this away for later. Ruby wasn't as socially active as most people were. Sure she had a few friends back at Signal, but she had never had a boyfriend/girlfriend. Yang wasn't sure what her sister was into. She was sure that Ruby was in her 'I'm not quite sure, but I want to try everything' phase.

"What you doing? Asked Yang turning to look at her sister.

"Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised them I'd write and tell them all about signal.

"Ahhh! How cuuuute!" said A grinning Yang only to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up!" pouted the younger sibling. "I didn't get to bring my friends or Boyfirned with me!"

"As If Tai would let you have one... or that matter nither would Qrow or myself little Rose," said Naruto

Yang and Ruby turned to Naruto and both blushed. Ruby because sh had never seen Naruto in his sleepwear and Yang because she wanted to take him there and now. Naruto didn't wear a shirt to bed. He siad that it always made him feel like he was on fire as he slept. He did however wear a pair of orange tiger stripped shorts. What many people started at however was the Scars that were on his chest and arms. Like the scars on his face they came from his first ever encounter with a Grimm. It was one of the few reasons that his Mother and Ironwood didn't get along.

"Besides this gives you a chance to make new friends," said Yang with a grin.

The young woman sighed, before turning over and putting her hands behind heer head. A few of the guys looked at Ruby, more accurately her chest until Naruto gave them a glare making them turn away. Taiyang or Qrow he was not, but he'd be damned if he allowed those animals anywhere near his little sister figure.

"It's just weird not knowing anyone here," said Ruby.

"What about Jaune. He seems like a nice guy. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" said Yang enthusiastically.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to Zero," said Ruby a little sadly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "White hair, Scar on the left side of her face. Petite?" asked Naruto.

Yang and Ruby turned to each other, before they turned to Naruto. "Yeah. How did you know that?" asked Ruby.

"Let's just say that I know her well," said Naruto.

Yang opened her mouth to ask what he meant. She knew that he had lived moving between Atlas and Vale for the first 10 years of his life, but he moved to Vale permanently at 11. Something went down in his past that he didn't want to share. Yang had known Naruto for about 4 years know and they had been 'dating' for 2 of those. She was aware that his Ex-girlfriend Coco was attending Beacon as a Second-year. Yang shuck her head. She didn't want to think about it currently.

"That girl," said Ruby looking to Blake.

Naruto and yang turn to where Ruby was looking a fair skinned young girl who looked to be around 5'6" with C-cup breasts, with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. In her hand was a book as she read by candle-light

"You know her Rubes?" asked Naruto.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning and helped me Out. She left before I could say anything," said Ruby.

Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. "Well, now's your chance!" said Yang as she drags Ruby over to the girl

Ruby begins to panic. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Good luck Ruby," said Naruto waving to her as he laid down on his own mat.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Ruby.

Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

Yang waved to the Black haired girl "Hel-looooo!" sang Yang "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" asked the girl slightly amused.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." started Ruby only to smile embarrassed at what she nearly said " Actually, you can just call me Ruby,"

"Okay," said the Girl.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked Ruby in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know -help me!" Ruby whispered back to Yang.

"So... What's your name?" asked Yang .

The black haired girl sighed as she was once gain taken from her book. "Blake," said the girl finally introducing herself

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" said Yang trying to make conversation.

"Thanks!" said Blake getting slightly irritated.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" said Yang trying to keep her enthusaim going.

'"Right...," said Blake.

"Nice night, don't you think?" asked Yang.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" said Blake almost glaring at the sisters as they stood there. "That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!"

Yang turned to Ruby, slightly upset at the black haired girls dismissive nature. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause. Let's go Rubes," said Yang.

Ruby just looked at Blake. "What's it about?" asked Ruby.

"Huh?" questioned a surprised Blake. Stunned that such a young girl would ask her such a question, it was rather surprising.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" asked the crimsonett

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body," said Blake glad that she could share this with someone else. She rarely got to interact with other people, let alone ones who shared her interest.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" said Yang shaking her head.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" said Ruby

Yang looked at Ruby with a bit of shock. That had been years ago. She had forgotten all about it. She started reading to Ruby shortly after their mother died. She was probably about 2-3 years old at the time. Yang teared up slightly as her sister remembered that small gesture. It reminded her that she wasn't just Ruby's sister. She was Ruby's primary caretaker. Almost her mother. (1)

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" asked Blake with a smile.

Ruby smiled back at at Blake. "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

":That's... very ambitious for a child," Said Blake as her smiled turned into a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better," said Ruby.

Blake smiled. "Maybe your right Ruby," said Blake

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" said yang as she picked her her sister in a bear hug from behind.

"Cut it out!" yelled Ruby as she and yang got into a dust cloud fight like the old cartoons.

Blake gave a quiet giggle as the sisters stopped their brawl "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-," started Blake only to be interrupted as someone walked over.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" yelled Weiss.

Weiss and Yang stare at Each other of each other "Oh, not you again!" yelled the blonde and the White haired girls.

"Enough!" growled Naruto making both girls... not just them all people in the room stop stop and look at Him.

"Babe/Varlobt!" said Yang and Weiss before looking at each other. "WHY DID YOU CALL MY FIANCEE BABE!/ WHAT THE HELL DOES VARLOBT MEAN... FIANCEE!"

"I don't want to hear it!" said the young man making many back away from the amount of power he was exerting. "It's 2030. Get some rest. Tomorrow morning is going to be tough and the last thing anyone needs is to expand energy fighting. Weiss, Yang the three of us have a lot to talk about and sort out, but we'll do that ANOTHER day,"

Weiss gulped before turning away and went to her sleeping bag before laying down. Naruto went to his sleeping back No one said anything as everyone went into their sleeping bags. All the while Three sets of eyes locked onto Naruto's form.

" _He's going to be my partner," thought Sheele smiling as she looked on wearing purple booty shorts and a white half tank top._

" _Damn! Who knew Blondie had balls to put those cunts in place. Maybe teaming with him won't be so bad," thought Jack wearing black shorts, a long sleeve shirt, and her hair down._

" _Naruto... Maybe I can learn a thing or two from you," thought Nagisa wearing a blue shirt, and white pants._

All three had their eye on the Blond, but who would be his partner.

000000000000000

And Cut. Next chapter will be the Beacon Academy Initaion. Who will be Naruto's Partner. You can Already Guess the team at this point, but DAMN do I love who I'm making Naruto's partner. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

A/N

1: The latest Vol revealed that Ruby could 'barely talk' when summer died. This gives us a big indicator of age. I say between 2-5

2:Valobt means Betrothed in German. If I messed up the spelling for that word I apologize. I checked 4 different translators and they all came out like that.


	4. Into the Forest

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwich is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwhich. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

Welcome to the show scroll communication

What's up everyony. So because it was touch to do this chapter i'm not going over every review that I got for the last chapter. Next chapter i'll do it, but not this one.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Into the Forest**

 **Location: Beacon** **Academy**

 **Place: Auditorium**

 **Time:0730**

Nagisa awoke and yawned as he looked around. Already he could see that a few people were up and preparing for the test. Nagisa smiled as he made his way to the lockers to get dressed and grab his weapons. As he walked he withdrew into himself. Many people looked at the boy, but ignored him thinking that he wouldn't make the cut. That was far from the case. Nagisa knew for a while now that he was a natural born killer. Not just of Grim, but men as well. Shaking his head Nagisa distended himself from his thoughts as he grabbed his twin gun blades.

Closing his locker he turned and ran into a pair of large breasts. Flying his arms he pulled himself out of the pair of jugs and quickly backed away from the purple haired woman he ran into.

"I'm sorry," said the blue haired boy.

Sheele smiled at Nagisa making him blush. She had a really pretty smile.

"Don't worry about it. Your the second boy to run into me in as many days. Although last time I fell on my butt," said the glasses wearing girl.

"I'm Nagisa. Shitoa Nagisa," said the blue haired boy.

"I'm Sheele. Sheele Faye-Ling. It was nice meeting you Nagisa," said Sheele making Nagisa look at her in surprise. "I hope to see you again soon,"

"Likewise," said Nagisa.

Not to far away Naruto stood in front of his locker with Yang not far away talking with Ruby. Ever sine they woke up Yang had been slightly afraid to speak with Naruto. While Naruto would never willingly hurt her or anyone who he cared for, his wrath was quite impressive. Sure Yang and Naruto had gotten into fights before, but nothing that couldn't be solved with a talk.

Weiss walked up to Naruto with her eyes down. "Verlobt I ask that you forgive me for the way I acted yesterday," said Weiss.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Raise your eyes Weiss. Yesterday was just a pain. We both have to much to do today so we'll talk after initiation," said Naruto.

Weiss nodded. "Oh that reminds me. Father asked me to give this to you. I don't know what it is though," said Weiss handing Naruto the box.

Naruto looked the box for a second before using his Aura to unlock it. Inside the box was a silver 10 inch hilt that went into a 6-inch wide blade on both sides with a hollow point in between.

"This is... I didn't think my plans made it into production so fast," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Weiss.

"Something dangerous in the wrong hands," said Naruto setting the weapon in the back of his belt. "Excuse me Weiss I have to go and do something before we head to the cliffs,"

Naruto walked off with Weiss looking at his back. They had 20 minutes before they had to go to the Cliffs. What could he possibly do in 20 minutes?

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

 **Place: Cliff Edge**

 **Time: 900**

A Man looked over the cliff. The same Cliff that had become a stable of the Beacon initiation Test. A test that 4 Previous headmasters had overseen, Now it was his responsibility. Professor Ozpin or 'Oz' as many liked to call him was the youngest Headmaster to ever hold the position, even though he was only in his mid 40's Ozpin tousled silver hair and thin brown stands at 6'6" honey brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa. Said cane was quite unique in it's appearance. Its handle is embellished with a pattern, and there is a large knuckle guard which reaches down the bottom of the handle. The larger area at the bottom of the handle contains small gold-colored gears. The shaft of the cane has a gray-black coloration and appears to be square in shape as opposed to most canes which have a round shaft.

"Professor Ozpin The students are assembled," said Glynda.

Ozpin nodded and turned to the students. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today," said Glynda as she looked at her son, hoping he would get a partner he would work well with.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," said Ozpin sipping on his coco.

Everyone insistently felt a chill run up their spin. If they got a partner that they couldn't get along with, then the next 4 years would be pure hell. Atlas Paired their students ability wise, Haven personality Wise, and Shade allowed teams to form naturally. Beacon was unique to say the lease. Six people all turned their heads to Naruto all hoping to be his partner for different reasons.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die," said Ozpin letting the very real notion that they could die sink in. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Everyone, but Ruby's new friend got prepared as he raised his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" asked Jaune nervously.

"No. You will be falling," said Ozpin.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" asked Jaune missing several people launching.

"No Mr. will be using your own "landing strategy." said Ozpin with a hidden smirk behind his mug.

"Uh-huh... Yeah? So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!" yelled Jaune as he was launched into her air.

Naruto shuck his head, before smiling and waving at Glynda. "See you in class mom," said Naruto as he was shot into the sky.

Glyda shuck her head. "That boy of mine!" said the amused huntress.

"Well he does take after you from your academy days Glynda," said Ozpin with a chuckle.

 **Location: Skies Above Emerald Forest**

 **Time: 30 seconds after Launch.**

Several people were already preparing to land on the Ground. Jack activated her semblance and holted herself in the air. Jack's Semblance was originally Telekinesis like Glynda's, but after what those bastards did to her her Semblance forcibly evolved and became Biotics. The Best way to describe Biotics was that it was an advanced version of Telekinesis with added abilities. Jack rarely rarely used the Telekinesis aspect of her Biotics and instead focused on the more destructive aspects of her powers.

Looking to her right she saw her target there. Smirking to herself she focused her aura to propel herself at him in an attempt to partner with him. Landing in the Forest she jumped backwards as an Ursa clawed at her head. Focusing her Biotic's she lashed out with a Ground Shockwave that sent the Ursa flying into the air. Pulling both her pistols she aimed the at the recovering Ursa, only to have to roll out of the way of a Second charging Ursa. Grinding her teeth she quickly became annoyed at the two Ursa. Clicking buttons of the side of her guns she brought them together forming a shotgun.

The first Ursa began to change, but was unprepared for a short figure to land before it and Clap his hands together stunning it! The figure quickly drew both his gun-blades and cut his head off with an X-slash. The Second Ursa roared in anger before charging at the short figure. Jack cursed as she raised her hand and used 'lift' to make the Ursa float in the air. A faint blue glow could be seen as the Ursa struggled to break free. The figure turned and jumped onto the Ursa, before putting two bullets into its head.

Jack dropped the Ursa as the figure rolled off of it and onto the ground before her. Jack looked eyes with the girliest-boy she had ever seen in her Life. Sighing she broke her Shotgun back in two before helping the 'shorter' teen to his feet.

"Names Jack. Slow me down and I'll kill you," said Jack.

The Boy smiled, before vanishing and appering behind Jack and putting his gun to her neck. Jack began to sweat as she only felt his killing intent when he touched her. "My Name is Nagisa. I hope you can kill me one day... Partner," said Nagisa letting jack go.

The tattooed woman smirked. "I think i'm going to like you girly-man," said Jack.

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

 **Place: East clearing**

 **Time: Same as Jack and Nagisa**

Sheele swing her blade Decapatating a boartusk with ease, the shine o the sun tinting her glasses with light hiding her enjoyment of the kill. Sheele by birth was said to have a screw loose, even by her Mother and Sensei's admission. Brilliant yes, but something was wrong with her. This 'loose screw ' lead to her mother teaching her combat skills. Skills that she took to like a fish in water. Later it was determined that the loose screw was just her latent talent for fighting.

"All I did was ask you where Mr. Naruto was," said Sheele.

"Didn't have to kill him so harshly," said Naruto walking out of the brush.

Sheele smiled, before sheathing her massive scissors. "It's not my fault Mr. Naruto. He attacked me me," said Sheele.

Naruto chuckled at Sheele as they began to make their way to the ruins. As they walked Naruto used his negative sensing ability to determine were the Grimm were and hide from them. No need to waste energy right. Half way to the Ruins Naruto pushed Sheele out of the way as something burst from the ground and roared at them. It was about 20 feet in length, 6 long legs two massive claws, and serrated mandibles.

"What the hell is a Digger doing here!?" yelled Naruto pulling out his gun and opening fire.

"He must have been illegally transported from Vacuo as sport!" yelled Sheele taking to the trees.

Diggers were native to the sands of Vacuo. The could move though dirt like fish did water and were ambush predators that did in their fair share of civilians and Huntsmen alike. Rarely if ever would you find one outside of it's native lands, but if you did then be prepared for a fight. When Grimm changed locations they seemed to evolve to better fit that environment. While Grimm couldn't feel things like hot or cold they could still die if their internal regulators didn't keep them in check. This one had shed it's back armor plating, but in turn gained heavy plating on it's front and sides, as well as it's head.

Naruto shifted his weapon to shield/ Heat rod mode and throw out the head rod wrapping it around the left claw. The digger looked unpressed as it kicked up dirt getting it in Naruto's eyes. Naruto yelled as he fell back, blinded by the Digger! Sheele saw her partner in danger and jumped out the tree, blocking a claw strike from the create. Gritting her teeth, Sheele used all her strength to push the grim back, before grabbing Naruto and running away.

Sheele looked at Naruto as he rubbed his eyes. "Are you alright?" asked Sheele.

"I'm fine!" said Naruto as Sheele allowed Naruto to run on his own, missing that Naruto's eyes went from blue to purple.

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

 **place:Ruins**

 **Time: 30 minutes later**

Jack and Nagisa arrived at the Ruins. The only trouble they had encountered was a Pack of Beowolves that were easily dealt with. As well as some dumb ass who set the forest on fire. Other then that everything was perfect. Walking up they could already see that a few pieces were missing from the stands. There were 20 standings each with a single piece. A few were missing however.

"Looks like we made it just in time Jack," said Nagisa.

Jack nodded as she spotted the relics. All the Relics were just regular chess pieces or pairs of regular pieces. She picked up one of the white Queens and pocketed.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here," came a voice to their left. Jack and Nagisa drew their weapons and aimed them at a pair of people.

"Relax, We come in piece," said The blonde. The same one that was with Naruto.

"Who are you two?" asked Jack putting away her gun, but keeping her guard up.

"I'm Yang," said Yang.

"And I'm Blake," said the Blake haired girl.

"So these are the Relics huh?" said Yang examining them.

"I guess. Just pick one so we can go," said Blake.

Yang smiled as she picked up the white knight. "How bout a cute little pony?"

Blake smiled and was about to re-taunt when they thought that they heard a girl scream.

"Some girls in Trouble!" yelled Yang.

"Ummm Yang?" started Blake tugging on her partner's Sleeve.

"BANZAI!" yelled Ruby falling towards them only for Jaune to Slam into Ruby and they both landed in a tree.

"Hey Jaune hows it going," said Ruby shaking her head.

"Hey Ruby just hanging around," said Jaune.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" asked Blake.

Yang turned to answer, but stopped as an Ursa burst into the Clearing. As they prepared to Fight it, it fell over, but the strange thing was that a girl was on it's back. The girl in question was short. Probably about 5' even with a frame that showed she had a lot of muscle and C-cup breasts short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching finger less gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Her weapon appeared to be a grenade launcher.

"Awwwww! It's broken!" said the orange haired girl.

Another figure, her partner most likely ran out the forest panting and out of breath. s a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar, a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Nora," panted the man. "Don't ever do that again,"

The male looked up and nothing but an outline of the girl. Before looking to the relics and saw his partner there.

"Ooooohhhhh!" said Nora before picking up the white rook and doing a small dance. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" yelled the green clad boy.

"Coming Ren!" yelled Nora.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake.

Yang was about to retaunt, but was once again cut off as a girl ran into the clearing with a Death Stalker on her tail. She was quite tall compared to most females standing at about 6'0 with large D-cup breasts that seemed to fit her body frame well. her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She wore light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support. It also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt, a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear"emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees, a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

"JAUNE!" yelled the red haired girl.

"PYRRHA!" yelled Jaune in the tree.

Ruby jumped out of the Tree and ran towards Yang. "Yang!" yelled Ruby

"Ruby!" yelled Yang running to her sister.

"Nora!" yelled Nora coming between the sisters as they were about to hug.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail!" asked Blake.

"Yang opened her mouth to speak, when she was ONCE AGAIN interrupted.

This time with Naruto and some purple wearing chick running into the clearing, with a MASSIVE digger on their heels. Naruto Jumped onto Sheele's weapon as she launched him into the air. Naruto spun backwards and blasted the Digger several times, but the Digger's armor was too thick. It smacked Naruto and Sheele into the Group.

"Did your boyfriend and that girl just get thrown by a Digger!?" asked Blake.

Yang no longer being able to take it allowed her Anger to shine though as her hair burst into flames. I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!" yelled Yang.

A clock somewhere ticked down 2 seconds allowing everyone to chill out.

"Umm... Yang?" said Ruby tugging on her sister's sleeves.

Everyone looked Up above them. Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" yelled Weiss at Ruby.

"I said "jump"!" yelled Ruby to Weiss.

"She's gonna fall," said Blake.

"She'll be fine," said Ruby shrugging her shoulders.

"She's falling," said Jack with a smirk.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" said Jaune smiling Dashingly at Weiss.

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down. "Oh, God," said Jaune.

The knight and heiress hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them1Jaune does a face plant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body _._

"My hero," said the Schnee Heiress mockingly while examining her fingernails for breaks.

Jaune looked up with pain clear on his face. "My back,"said Jaune.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes. Naruto held up a 4, Nagisa a 7, and Nora a 10.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" said Yang sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Ruby cocking Crescent Rose and charging at the Death Stalker.

Ruby attacked the Death Stalker only to bounce off the armor of the Death Stalker.

"RUBY!" yelled Naruto and Yang.

"Don't Worry! Totally fine," said Ruby getting up, a little wobbly.

"GET OUT OF THERE RED!" yelled Jack memories flashing though her mind.

Ruby turned to Run away from the Death Stalker only to be stopped by the Nevermore launching massive fathers at her! One of the feathers caught Ruby's hood! Ruby tried to Free herself by tugging on her hood.

"Ruby get out of there!" yelled Yang.

"I'm trying!" yelled Ruby tugging Harder.

Naruto, Nagisa, Jack, Sheele, and Yang charged in only to stop as a Pit opened up as the Digger stopped them! Naruto jumped up to Try and get above the Stalker only to be pulled back by Jack as Naruto ws nearly clipped in half. The Death Stalker was on to of Ruby as she was attacked by the Death Stalker. Ruby closed her eyes waiting for the end! After a few seconds of not feeling anything she opened her eyes to see that The Death Stalker was frozen in place.

"You are sochildish! _And_ dim-witted, _and_ hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style! And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer," said Weiss smiling at Ruby.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss... I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this," said Ruby looking up to the older girl

"Your fine. Just try not to get in anymore trouble," said Weiss as she turned to walk away

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers. "Normal knees...," said Ruby as she got up and ran over to the others.

Yang hugged Ruby. "I'm so happy your okay," said the Blonde brawler her heart beating a mile a minute.

Naruto rushed her hair. "You scared us Little Rose," said Naruto making Ruby Blush.

"I'm sorry," said Ruby almost like a scolded child.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" asked Jaune.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us," said Weiss whipping her hair.

Ruby turned to those gathered before her. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things," Said Ruby.

"Run and Live? I can get behind that," said Jaune.

Ruby, Jane and Naruto each walked up to a Piece and Picked It up. Naruto grabbed the white Queen, Jaune The white Rook, and Ruby the White Knight. Without saying a word the 12 individuals began to run away from the Ruins with the Nevermore, Death Stalker, and Digger! The Death Stalker manages to get ahead of them and perch itself on top of a tower.

"Well that's great!" yelled Yang annoyed at the nevermore.

The Digger and Death Stalker both attacked from the woods.

"Damn it. Sheele, Nagisa, Tats With me! We need to take out that Damn Digger!" yelled Naruto switching his incendiary rounds for High Gravity Impact rounds.

Jack Slapped in gravity rounds as well. "Names jack Whiskers. You'd better remember it!" said Jack.

Naruto and Jack charged out, with Nagisa and Sheele behind them! Unloading several of the Impact rounds they quickly caught the attention of the Digger! Breaking off from the Death Stalker it charged at it's pray with clear intent of death in its eyes. Naruto jumped into a Tree as Sheele slashed at the hard armor. Jack throw Wraps at the Digger, crushing it's armor. The digger roared in pain! Jacks semblance seemed to be the only thing that worked. Nagisa charged in and stabbed at the area jack crushed and even managed to break the armor off. The Digger quickly went into the Ground to get an edge on the group. The group jumped back into the trees to get an advantage on the Digger.

"Our weapons aren't working!" yelled Nagaisa.

"I'm aware of that!" yelled Naruto.

"What do we do!?" asked Sheele.

"Tuck our heads and kiss our asses good-bye," said Jack sarcastically.

"Not true. How much can you lift Jack?" asked Naruto.

Jack looked at Naruto. "I can lift about 6 tons. I can only hold it for about a minute though," said Jack.

Naruto smirked, before turning his shield/Head Rod combo back into its rifle form, before reaching into his back and pulling out his dagger like weapon. "Then listen very carefully we only get one shot at this," said Naruto.

Naruto quickly gave the plan to his team, before jumping out of the tree. The Digger didn't wait a minute before it jumped out the ground at Naruto. Naruto flipped backwards as Nagisa who was right behind Naruto jumped and cut into the Claw that was weak! The Digger now enraged at the boy brought it's claw to attack, only for Sheele to open the Blade of her weapon and CUT though the armor! Now off balance Jack came in and lifted the thing into the Air while crushing what armor she could.(1)

"Naruto NOW!" yelled Jack as she began to sweat bullets

"Right!" yelled Naruto throwing his weapon to the ground.

Grabbing the Hilt he pressed a button as a beam shot out of it. The beam was green in color, about 28 inches long with a wide base. Naruto put both hands on the weapon, before he jumped into the Air and came down slashing clean though the Grimm in one slash! Naruto spun around and did two more X-cuts on the Grimm before his blade vanished and jack allowed it to fall to the ground, Dead and dissolving. Naruto and Jack both fell to the ground panting and sweating. (2)

" _I'm going to Kill Jacques and Ironwood!" thought Naruto as he felt how low his aura._

The group recovered just in time to Watch Ruby decapitate the Nevermore.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Auditorium**

 **Time: 1500**

Several of the previous years students, political figures, and alumni were in attendance for the newest Students.

Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" said Ozpin as the people in attendance gave a polite applause.

Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," said Ozpin getting a polite applause. "Led by... Jaune Arc,"

"Led by?" asked a Shocked Jaune

"Congratulations young man," said Ozpin.

So Shocked was he that when Pyrrha gave him a small punch he fell over to the amusment of the crowd. Once the Newly dubbed Team JNPR walked off Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walked up.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss is shocked as she turned to the little Crimsonnett. Yang threw her arms around Ruby in a hug! The four girls walked away with Weiss being slightly upset since she didn't get the leadership position.

"And Finally we have Sheele Faye-ling, Jacqueline Nought, Shitoa Nagisa, and Naruto Goodwitch. The four of you retrived the White Queen pieces. From this day forward you will be known as Team NNJS, Lead by Naruto Goodwhich," said Ozpin.(3)

The other three members of the team circled around Naruto and congratulated him.

"This is going to be an interesting Year," said Ozpin.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. Damn that was a long chapter. 5045 words long. It took me an entire day to finish this. I hop you guys enjoy it.

A/n

1: I had to Nuff Jack a bit.

2: It's Gundam Epyon beam saber, Which I do not own. It's one of the most power weapons ever made. I had to nuff it.

3: Team Ninjas as many people accurately said.


	5. Classes

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwich is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwhich. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

So I got to be honest with you guys. This story is pretty much writing itself in the way it's going. These hands just write the words and bring them to life. Everytime I think i've hit a limit I keep going. So Last chapter I got a Review from a Guest. Not all Guest reviews are bad, but some of them just make you irritated and make you say. Damn there some haters out there. But no all Guest revuews are bad. So to those who like the story Thank you.

Also I've gotten like 3 four different spellings of Betrothed In german. So I'm going to leave it with the first person who told me the spelling.

 **San denzel:** The reason they this story ISN'T Naruto X Multi cross Or RWBY X Multi-cross is simple. This is primarily a Naruto X RWBY story. Regardless of the many extra factors or small elements it doesn't make it a MULTI-CROSS.

 **Eniox27:** Your right. NNJA's is technically not color, but represents black. SSSN is not a real color, but represents yellow, FNKI is not a real color, but reps the several colors of the rainbow, CRDL is not a color, but means red. It falls into the color naming theme.

 **Vizard890:** Your semi right. It has a 5.56 mil head cannons. I have plans for Naruto's weapon.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Classes**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: TEAM NNJS dorm**

 **Time: 0600, Day after induction**

After the Induction ceremony every team was given a Dorm number. Teams JNPR, RWBY, and NNJS were given a dorm on the third floor of Students Barracks 5. With 8 housing units the number of students in attendance at Beacon varied from time to time. Currently there were only 40 students in the first year teams and about 100 in the second. Along with A community Shower for both males and females, all teams had a personal bathroom. Also each floor had a Rec Room for the students to relax in.

After the induction all the teams were given a day to adjust. Naruto was the First to awake in his dorm slicking back his hair he looked around the dorm. All their personal belongings had been delivered overnight to them. Naruto went to his bag and pulled out a Whistle. Blowing it awoke the entire team, thanks to how thick the walls were no one else heard the whistle. Everyone got up and Jack glared at the man holding the whistle.

"What's going on?" asked Nagisa

Sheele got up and looked at Naruto. "Is everything alright? Are we under attack?" asked the pur

"What the fuck whiskers!? It's only 6 in the Oum damned morning!" yelled Jack getting out of the bed and getting In Naruto's face.

"Exactly. We have 3 hours before Class. I say why waste it in bed. We use that three hours to train ourselves... Okay Hour. We still ned to get ready for classes," said Naruto.

Sheele and Nagisa and Went though their clothes. And came back each wearing different gym styled clothes. Jack a long sleeve white shirt, and black spats and running shoes, Nagisa a two tone blue shirt, and dark blue jogging pants, Sheele a purple sports bra and booty hugging shorts that showed the bottom of her ass. Naruto wore a white and Black tiger striped shirt, black pants, and orange shoes.

"So what are we doing oh Fearless leader?" asked jack.

Nothing to hard. A 2 mile run, three sets of 50 push-ups, and and three sets of 100 sit-ups," said Naruto. (1)

The three groaned in phantom pain as they set out to do the work. Outside of combat class which was the only form of physical training they did, teams were expected to keep their bodies in top condition. As they exited the door they stretched out on the grass for a few minutes. By the time they finish the run and sets it was about 0730. Naruto and Nagisa grab their clothes and head to the Community shower to shower and get dressed while Sheele and Jack dress in the room. Barely 15 minutes later Naruto and Nagisa return to the room and enter to find both girls dressed and Ready in the school uniform, only Jack modified the uniform, by taking off her coat and wrapping it around her waist. And leaving her shirt unbuttoned showing the black shirt underneath.

"So what we doing today boss?" asked Jack.

Naruto pulled out his scroll and opened before going over the Schedule. "At 9-1100 we have double Sembalance Study with Professor Peach, 1100- 1300 is Lunch, 1300-1400 is History with Professor-DOCTOR- Oobleck, and Finally form 1400-1600 we have Grimm Studies with Professor Port," said Naruto closing his scroll and putting it in his pocket. (2)

Jack sighed in annoyance. "I fucking hate sitting down!" yelled Jack.

Sheele chuckled. "Don't worry Jack I can help you with school work," said Sheele.

"We should ger ready for class. We have to be there in 30 minutes," said Nagisa.

The other three nod and gather their backpacks before heading out. As they go they were sounds coming from Team RWBY and Team JNPR rooms. Sighing to theselves they head out to the class. They quickly find them, before taking a seat in the back of the class. Time ticked by slowly for the group as they occupied themselves while waiting for the class to fill up and the teacher to arrive. Naruto was overlooked the schmatics for his new weapon and trying to discover what was changed about it, Nagisa and Sheele were both reading books, and Jack was playing a video game on her scroll.

After 30 minutes and a VERY close call by Teams RWBY and JNPR they walked into the room panting as they took their seats. Finally when the clock hit 0900 on the dot the door opened and a woman walked in. A woman they were not expecting. She was quite a beauty. She was slightly plump, but stood at about 5'8 with a voluptuous body with breasts that were about DD in size, long peach colored hair pulled into a , dark green eyes, wearing a dark-blue body suit, metallic thigh high orange heeled boots, and a black-orange elbow length glove. (3)

"Welcome to Semblance studies. I'm Professor Samus Peach. In this class we will help you to understand Semblances as well as they're evolution, applications in combat, and everyday uses," said Professor Peach walking in front of her desk.

Once in front of her desk she began to spin, twist, and jump in ways that normal huntsmen wouldn't be capable of. Landing on her feet she smiled at her students.

"What you just saw was my Sembalance. By focusing my Aura inside of my body I become 4x more flexable them before. Now can anyone tell me about the three types of semblances," said Professor Peach.

Naruto raised his hand, before he stood up. "The three types of Semblances are Enhancement, Permanent, and energy," said Naruto "There are also times were a persons semblance can fall into two categories creating 3 Sub-categories. (4)

Professor Peach nodded. "Correct," said Professor Peach went to the board and dre three semblances on the board. "As they sound each type is Unique and each even has subsets to the types. For instance My semblance is a Enhancement type, Professor Goodwitch is classified as an Energy type. The most common type of Semblance is Enhancement, while the rarest is permanent. In the records of the Academy only 8 people have been known to have permanent Semblances,"

The Lesson went on like that for the rest of the class. The bell signaled the end of class and the students quickly went their way. For the rest of the day nothing interesting happened. At least that's what everyone thought until the last class of the Day.

Everyone found themselves in the Grimm Study Class taught by Professor Peter Port. One of the best Huntsmen in Past years. Being in his mid 50's he retired from active hunting and now hoped to pass on his wisdom to the next generation. He stood at about 5'8" He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight; when he laughs his belly visibly shakes up and down. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night. Yes the creatures of Grimm go by many names, but I merely refer to them as pray! And So will you upon graduation from this Academy! I am Professor Peter Port. I'm an in charge of Grimm Studies. I have many years of experience under my belt. Experience I wish to pass to you youngsters before me. I have fought nearly every Grimm imaginable and to this day I am still learning about Grimm," Said Peter.

"Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

Peter gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. Naruto and Ruby give silent laughs at the blonde brawler making her glare at them. It was well known that Peter was a kid at heart. Even though he was older he tried to relate to his students when he wasn't teaching them anything.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" said Peter as he went into a story about himself in his Youth.

As this was happening Weiss was trying to keep her focus on the task at hand all the while Ruby was goofing off. As time went on Weiss's Anger was reaching a boiling point. Naruto sighed. He knew that Weiss had a temper and he knew that Ruby... Hell Yang's personality would clash with Weiss's own. Naruto sighed as Peter called on a Volunteer. Weiss jumped on the chance to fight and prove that she was a Huntress. Weiss left to change her into her combat clothes.

"Is she alright?" asked Sheele looking to Weiss wanting to know if the girl was going to be fine or not.

"Yeah is Ice queen gonna be alright?" asked jack keeping an eye on the girl.

"Yeah just confused at the moment," said Naruto knowing that it was better to keep the fact that her Anger was at such a point that it was being felt at least a mile out.

What followed was a almost one sided fight. In the middle of the fight Weiss turned to Ruby in the middle of her fight to yell at her only to be hit by the Boartusk and sent flying. Weiss rolled out of the way of a third charge and recovered her weapon, before making a Shielding Glyph that blocked the attack. Creating a glyph just above her she jumped on it and used Acceleration to impale the Grimm, ending it's existence.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a Truth Huntress. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed," said Peter as he left the room.

Weiss stalked out of the room with Ruby following her and Yang about to follow them. Naruto stopped Yang at the Door. Yang looked at her boyfriend only to see him shake his head.

"As much as I hate to say this Yang, This is for them to sort out. If we run to Ruby's defense every time something happens between them, they will never grow as partners and friends. Let's allow them to sort this out," said Naruto touching her shoulder. (5)

"But, I'm her sister. I need to help her," Said Yang looking down.

"The best thing we can do for her is to allow her to figure things out herself," said Naruto as he turned to his team. "We have Homework and Training Let's go,"

Yang smiled at her boyfriends back, before frowning slightly. There was still and unspoken tension between them and Weiss at the moment. Before long they would have to address the issue.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. His took me all of two days to write, and I wanted to post it yesterday. However due to it being NEW YEARS EVE I had things to do. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all really soon!

1: That's part of my daily work-out.

2: Ruby never actually said what their first class was. By the time professor Ports class was over and done with It was late afternoon-Early Evening.

3: No one ever said What peach looks like or her Weapon. Also her clothes are basicly Zero-suit Samus which I DO NOT own.

4: I went back though the Series and tried to classify them as best I could. Body enhancement was easy as nearly everyone had it. It was harder to find the ones who didn't have it. Qrow had a permanent semblance, Raven and Energy Semblance, Adam an Energy Semblance and For the sake of my Sanity I classified Glynda, Neo, and Emerald as energy types.

5: The reason Naruto and Yang are not interfering in this matter is because this was a pivotal Part of Development for Ruby and Weiss as teammates, Partners, and friends.


	6. Nice talking with you

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwich is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwhich. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

Welcome to the show scroll communication

Okay I'm going to put this out here right now. I have only put THREE characters from other seires in this story do far. Jack from Mass Effect, Sheele from Akame Ga Kill, and Nagisa from Assassination Class Room. I didn't forget Litchi, but she hasn't made an appearance so she dosen't count.

Professor Peach is a CANNON character of Rwby who has no official first name or appearance. So giving her a first Name and clothing style of another character is NOT crossover territory. I haven't even said what her freaking Weapon is!

Yes Naruto has the Beam saber of the Epyon Gumdam and I do know that Eypon has no rifle as the dualing gundam, but Naruto is the son of a Huntress. Anything to get the job done and live.

I apologise for the rant, but a few reviews really grinded my gears so to speak.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Nice talking with you**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Goodwitch living room**

 **Time: 1200**

Naruto and Glynda sat together sipping on tea. Meny would never have thought that two people like them enjoyed such a hobby. The first week of school was over and both were happy about it. Naruto had given his team the weekend to themseleves. The duo sat in silance as they enjoyed their frist cup together. As they did Glynda obsversed her sons newest weapon. It looked like his Shiled/heat rod rifle but instead of a normal rifle like it as nefore the spine of the weapon was now sharp as if it was a sword. It also had two handles at the end. One looked like the handle of a rifle, while the other looked like a sword handle.

"Naruto what is that?" asked Glynda as she poured herself a second cup.

"This is my redesigned Weapon. Thanks to Ironwood," started Naruto ignoring his mother's scowl at his name. "The Eypon Saber I designed is useless as it currently is,"

The green eyed witch gave her son a confused look. "But the Eypon Dust Crystal is suppose to power it was it not?" asked Glynda remembering her sons schematics for the weapon.

"It was. However tthey put in a Aura draining device that acts as the main battery. Thanks to that it and the power of the Crystal draining my energy, I can only use it for about 2 minutes at about 1/8th it's full power and maybe 10 seconds at full power," said Naruto allowing his annoyance to show

"Can't you remove the Aura draining device?" asked Glynda.

Naruto shuck his head. "I tried. The Battary is made of Military Grade Hardware. For me to even think of removing the ADD i'd need a battary just as powerful. For now i'll leave it as it is and only use it as a last resort. I've been working on a second saber anyway. A dust saber that can use a regualr Crsytal, but won't last longer then a few hours," said Naruto.

Glynda nodded. "I can see how that would be a problem. Do you already have one made?" asked Glynda.

"Not yet. I've already ordered the materials I need to make it as well as parts to create a battary that won't drain my Aura. The parts for the saber will be here soon, but the batarry parts are custom and will take some time," said Naruto.

The rest of the time between the Mother-son Duo was sent talking about school work and such other trival matters.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Vale Mall**

 **Time: 1245**

Team RWBY were currently at the mall trying- and failing- to interact as a team. Yang and Ruby were looking at games, clothes, and weapons. Weiss was looking for clothes, and Blake books. As they made their way to the food court Yang and Weiss took a set away from Ruby and Blake who were talking about the book 'Two Souls'. Who know that if you talked to Blake about books she'd get into it. She was already talking about forming a book club.

Weiss had a saled in front of her and Yang a turkey burger. Weiss honestly didn't want to speak with the blonde brute, however she needed to talk with her.

"Yang... We need to speak about Naruto," said Weiss setting aside her food and tea.

Yang put down her soda and looked at Weiss. "What about him? He's my boyfriend. End of story," said Yang wanting to drop the subject.

The SDC heiress narrowed her eyes at the Blonde. "No we do! When I turn 18, Naruto and I are to be wed! So I need you to do the honorable thing and break up with him!" sneered Weiss, before pulling out her family's checkbook and flipping open a random page. "How much will it cost for you to leave him. Money is no object,"

Yang narrowed her eyes she tried to keep her temper level. "Money can't erase four years of friendship! Money can't erase two years of a releationship that was built on heartache and pain! MONEY CAN'T ERASE LOVE!" yelled Yang standing up, her eyes blood red as she glared at the girl before her.

Many people turned to them including Ruby and Blake. Yang currently didn't care if she was making a damn scene or not. For two years Yang and Naruto had helped each other heal after the pain both suffered thanks to bad break-ups. Sure it started as just two heart broken people needing release, but it became more. Something Yang would never trade! The fact that this little ice cold bitch would even suggest something like that was outragus!

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Keep it down you brute!" whispered Weiss harshly. "People are staring.

"Like I give a damn!" growled Yang before puching the table and breaking it in half, before storming away past Ruby and Blake.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Training Room**

 **Time: 1300**

Nagisa stood across from Sheele with his hands on his guns. Sheele looked dead at him. Nagisa charged at the girl and was upon her in a second with a gun in her stomach and one in her chin. Sheele held a knife to his throat. Nagisa and sheele smiled at each other as they backed away.

"I didn't even feel you start to move," said Jack as she entered into the arena.

Nagisa smiled. "That's just my sembalance at work Jack. I can hide my killing intent. Perfect for me," said Nagisa.

"I know that Naruto can sense Negative emotions. That makes him a perfect Grimm detector on missions that need us to do some overnight work, you can hide your killing intent from Grimm and I can make my Aura on a destructive wave length. What can you do sugar tits?" asked Jack.

Sheele removed her glasses. "My semblance isn't all that amazing. All I can do is actively allow my partners or Teammates to fight together perfectly as a cohesive force," said Sheele wiping her glasses. "However unlike Nagisa's semblance or even Naruto's I can only use mine for a limited time. (1)

"That's Amazing! Isnt it jack!" asked Nagisa

The tattoo'd woman heard Nagisa, but didn't respond. Jack was actively thinking about how their Team seemed to be a perfect Grimm nest Elimination force. Naruto could find the nest, Nagisa- if his semblance could be used to hide others- could cover them, Jack could destroy many Grimm in seconds and Sheele could help them work flawlessly together. They may have been called Team NNJS-ninjas-, but in truth they were Team Annihilation.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Streets**

 **Time: 1500**

Naruto was making his way back to Beacon. He may have liked spending time with his mother, but he still had homework to do. He also knew that Jack was the neglecful type if you weren't on her ass as all times. He was actually quite proud of his team at the moment. They were actually – skills wise at least- the top frist year Team at Beacon.

"It's been a long time Hon," came a voice from his left.

Turning he saw two girls standing there.

The first girl was a rabbit faunus. She stood about 5'6" and a slender body that was packed full of muscle is Naruto had ever seen one with C-cup breasts and long slender legs that held power long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are likewise protected. Behind her back was what appeared to be a photographer's box.

 **The second girl and the one Naruto knew very well was about18 stood at 6'0" a lenky build that seemed to work for her as well as her b-cup breasts fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.** wearing a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She was also holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

"Long time no see, Coco," said Naruto folding his arms.

0000000000000000000000

A short chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time to write and won't have time to write for the next month. I'm currently taking a Class that my job requires for my my premontion. It's hard


	7. Girls and mods

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwich is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwhich. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

Welcome to the show scroll communication

Last chapter had a messed up opening and it resulted in a Dupe opening for whatever Reason. I'll be answering Reviews this chapter though.

 **Mr Unorthodox:** First off let me just say I'm actually a huge fan of your work, **A Silver-Eyed girl's Godly companion** and hope to see the next chapter soon. Secondly I just wanted to open it up. Its the elephant in the room. While I do like Weiss and Yang as Best Friends/ Lovers in some cases, I sometimes find myself annoyed at the fact that somethings Major points in their relationship is glossed over. For instance Ruby should have been a sore point between them in the beginning of RWBY cannon.

In this story Ruby is just one problem that is major between them. The other more immediate problem is that Naruto is dating Yang and he is suppose to be married to Weiss. All I did was open the gate. This isn't something that's gonna be settled in one conversation. Not by a long shot. As for Coco. I really didn't plan to bring her into the story just yet. My wife looked it over and Said... Why not add Coco now. So that's what I did.

 **Doomqwer:** You have no idea how real shit is about to get.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Girls and mods**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Shopping District**

 **time: 1500**

Coco smiled at her Ex, before walking up to him and hugging him as she gave him a kiss on the check. Naruto got out of her hug and pushed her away. Velvet gasped at this action. Coco was known around the Academy to have... certain tastes in guys. Velvet knew for a fact that Coco had bedded at least four guys... and that of those she knows about. More then a few times Fox, Yatsuhashi, and herself had come across a sock on the door.

The fashionista put a hand on her hip, before lowering her shades. "Is that anyway to treat your ex Naruto?" asked Coco with a smirk.

"When she dumps you on your anniversary when you planned to propose to her, then Yes," said Naruto folding his arms.

"Hey we stamped each other's V-cards, we had a lot of fun together, but we ran our course. From what I remember the little blonde tart was there to pick up the pieces if I remember right. If it makes you feel any better Glynda has been making my life hell for the past year," said Coco cocking her hip and crossing her arms.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't and last I remember Yang was your best friend Coco," said Naruto.

Coco spat hearing her name. "Was. She and I don't speak to each other anymore. The fight over you, was a scrape I won't soon forget. Plus the minute we broke up that bitch was all over you with those cow tits of hers! How long did it take for her to get you into bed. A month? A week?... A Day. I hope that you had fun on the city bus!"

Naruto went for his weapon, intent on shutting her damn mouth. The Rabbit girl got between them. "ENOUGH COCO!" yelled the girl, before turning to Naruto. "I'm sorry for her behavior,"

Naruto's hand left his weapon. "Don't worry about. I have things to do. I'll see you later Miss..." started Naruto looking at the brown haired girl.

"Velvet. Coco's partner," said Velvet. "As well as her Keeper,"

Naruto nodded , before he walked away. Once he was gone Velvet rounded On Coco and slapped her! "What the bloody hell were you thinking Coco!? He planned on gutting you like a goddamn fish!" yelled Velvet.

Thanks to her Aura she didn't feel even the sting, but Coco knew that Velvet was now annoyed with her." Come on baby. It was just two old friends catching up," stated Coco as the Fashionista smiled at Velvet.

"I still don't like what you said Coco," said Velvet.

Velvet had no warning before she found herself wrapped up in Coco's strong arms , with Coco's lips crashing into her own for a heated make out! Velvet pushed against her girlfriend/ Partner, but found herself moaning into the kiss. Yes Velvet was her girlfriend and even allowed her to have sex with whoever she wanted. After all it wasn't like Velvet wasn't having sex with Fox on the side anyway.

Coco pulled away. "I hope you didn't make any plans tonight my cute little bunny. Because I'm going to fuck you so good tonight," said Coco with a wink.

Velvet felt herself become moist hearing this. It was about to be another long night for her.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Team NNJS's Dorm**

 **Time: 1100 a day later**

Naruto sat in the room doing sit ups as Jack sat at the desk doing homework. Sheele and Nagisa were out doing the Mail run. Naruto stopped his sit ups before getting up and Grabbing the pull up bar in the corner and doing his sets.

"Tell me a bit about yourself jack," said Naruto as he hit his 23rd pull up.

"Not much to tell," said Jack putting down her pin. "Grew up outside the Kingdoms. Parents were Gimm Cult worshipers. They praised some Dark Goddess. Kidnappings, scarifies, death fights, Blood Orgies, the whole 9 yards. And I knew all of this before I was even 6 years old,"

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this. He had heard that there were people who worshiped the Grimm as nature spirits, but to hear it from someone who lived it. "By Oum. Jack... I'm sorry to hear that," said Naruto

Jack narrowed her eyes. "Dont be. I've seen that look a thousand times. Let me make something clear, my parents, the Worshipers, their dead, I'm alive. I'm the one with all the power, while their nothing but bones and Grimm shit now," said jack as if this was just... Normal. (1)

"But still," said Naruto.

Before anything else could be said The door opened. Nagisa and Sheele walked in with a small crate and several envelopes. Jack quickly forgot the conversation ad went to grabbing her Magazines. She looked at the crate for a moment, before reading the Contents.

"Bullet industries? What the hell?" asked jack reading Naruto's name. "Why would they be sending you anything. This is advanced tech,"

While the SDC were the leaders of the industry when it came to dust, Bullet had the market cornered on Weapons. The two companies were at best unwilling partners and at worst enemies. Often times while the Schnee Dust company had the man power and Lien to open new mines, they needed The Atlas Military to find ways to utilize the dust. Bullet had no such problems. They had stake in 30 percent of the Mines in the world today and often times treated their Faunus workers better then the SDC did. However their real money came from manufacturing Weapons. The Vale Defense Legion or the VDL- an all Volunteer force- did most of their defense contracting though BI.

"Because I bought it. It got here a lot faster then I thought it would," said Naruto getting up and walking over to the crate. He decided to put his chat with Jack on the back-burner for now.

"What is it?" asked Sheele. Peering at Naruto and the others

"Thanks to my dear old Dad and that ass-hat Jacques, Eypon isn't as combat ready as I would like," said Naruto opening the create and looking at the components, before nodding and pulling out his Scroll. "Due to them I had to order parts to build my own version, while trying to figure out how to bypass the ADD,"

"So what your making another Beam Saber?" asked jack.

Naruto put his Scroll away. "Close. It'll be a Dust saber. The Eypon Crystal is unlike most Dust Crystals. The piece that's inside the saber can power All of Beacon for about 10 years," said Naruto.

The other three members looked at Naruto as if he was Crazy. To power Beacon's Generators for that long would take a lot of dust.

"I'll catch you guys later," said Naruto picking up the crate.

"Where are you off to Naruto.

"I'm on my Way to the student forge. Ruby and I are going to finish up the Dust Saber," said Naruto.

The three looked at each other before shrugging. Their leader was a bit touched in the head at times.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Student Forge**

 **Time: 1200**

Naruto walked into the Forge locker and changed into his clothes. Most students didn't bother learning how to forge and instead stuck to basic management on weapons. Naruto was one of the few students who knew how to work on weapons and not just maintain them. He changed into a pair of brown leather pants, a black sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark tinted goggles.

Naruto walked into the forge area and to his and Ruby's work bench. He saw Ruby already there. Rub wore a red shirt sleeveless shirt, black pants and her own goggles. For the purposes of working on the forge she left her clock in the room.

"You got the materials partner?" asked Ruby turning to Naruto

Naruto smirked before setting the box on the counter. "Lets make a Dust saber," said Naruto.

The two wouldn't leave the forge until midnight.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Another short chapter, but I feel this one hit all the points I wanted to hit. Next chapter i'll reveal the Dust Saber in all it's glory. I know i'm about to get the Star Wars, Gundam, and who ever else uses Beam, light, or whatever else it's called style tech. So I'll say it now. There is No exclusive market on the Energy sword market. Everyone instantly thinks of Light sabers when they see the word Saber, but over the years many people have called it different things. Here they are Dust Sabers. So lets leave it as is Shall we.

Next I wanted to do Coco right. We have little to no info on Coco's personality other then that she is a confident woman. So giving her a character flaw is something I wanted to do.

A/N

1: Before I'm told a person wouldn't be so forth coming with their past like that, Jack was VERY forthcoming, almost casual about the things she went though as before joining up with Commander Shepard. If anything it fits her character to the T.


	8. Spartan's inner desire!

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

Hey everyone Acoustic Ghost here with another chapter for you guys. Yeah Last chapter got people talking. I can't blame them really. Coco was a real cunt in the last chapter. I really wanted to play around with Coco's personality.

 **Doomqwer:** No problem. Coco is a bit... yeah. I'll just leave that in the air.

 **Blaze1992:** Your right and Wrong at the same time. She does and doesn't regret her choice.

 **Yano Uzumaki:** I honestly don't know. That scene wrote itself. I had plans for everyone in this story. Velvet is currently the X-factor in the story. I'll figure her out before long.

 **Dracul666:** Coco only appeared 3-4 times in the show and only two of those times did she talk. As far as Velvet goes...it's complicated.

 **DelPexx:** Ask and you shall receive. I have something... special planned for the Spartan.

Anyway Enjoy this chapter

Edit 1: fixed minor mistakes, and added a part that was missing

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Spartan's inner desire!**

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Team JNPR'S Dorm**

 **Time: 1245**

Many people wouldn't know it if they never went to Mistral, but outside of the Kingdom existed a City hidden away behind walls, and mountains. If you saw it from the top it looked like it sat inside of a bowl. This City was Sparta, where they produced some of the greatest Huntsmen and Huntress's in the world. They all conformed to one fighting style. The style that was used by their champion and currently unwed Pyrrha Nikos.

While it may have seemed like something foolish a tradition of the 'Spartans' was that if a someone wished to wed another person, then they had to defeat said person in singles combat. This was easier said then done. The Spartans were Warriors. Not one man, woman or child couldn't defend themselves. Pyrrha was the eldest Child of the Current 'King' of Sparta, Leonidas Nikos the 5th and 2nd Lady Akilo's of House Dragoon. As such she was greatly desired for her bloodline.

The Tradition of marriage began back nearly 300 years ago when the city was first established by the Four Great Houses Nikos, Dragoon, Cyrene and Eurotos. The Four houses consisted of 100 members with a following of 1000 each. Several people got into deputes over hands in marriage. However that all boiled over when two Spartans Soldiers got into a fight over a 13 year old Female. Fed up with their antics the girl took of arms and defeated them both. She Declared that 'Only a person stronger then myself can Wed me! And so it became Law between the council and the King at the time Leon at the age of 13 if a person wanted to Wed someone they they must first defeat them in combat. Men and Women alike were allowed to challenge for the right to wed more then one person. A person also had to be at least 18 years of age to declare a challenge. However should that person be taken, then a 'right of power was to be executed for the hand in marriage.

Since the age of 13 Pyrrha had fought 74 men and 26 women. None had bested her in combat. This and not her victories in the Mistral Regional Tournament was what eared her the Title ' The Invincible Goddess of Victory'. In between those bouts she became a Modal, a international athlete, and the spokesperson of a Cereal brand. None of this made her happy. While never outwardly showing it, Pyrrha wanted to be dominated and not just in battle either. She wanted to be dominated sexually. She wanted to be treated like a slut in the arms of her lover be they male or Female. Sparta had no real restrictions on Relationships, except that should two males/females form a relationship thy must find a surrogate to host their child. Another Spartan tradition was that no one could not lose their virginity until they were taken. Of course Sparta practiced a form of indentured Servitude that allowed people to skirt the law, but that was neither here nor there.

Pyrrha had found several men and Women attractive in the past, but Spartan law forbid losing deliberately just to be with someone. Sparta was Built on Strength, there was no room for the weak of heart, body or spirit. Pyrrha actually found that several of her new friends could be attractive live Partners for different reasons.A

Nora and Yang were both powerful and would give any man strong children.

Ren was handsome enough. He was also quite skilled in Aura Martial Arts. It was a skill that wasn't widely used in Sparta. His talents could lead to a new fighting force within the spartan ranks. Maybe he would be better suited in the role of indentured servant and put into the breeding program. It was a tough call with him

Jaune. There was an interesting one. Pyrrha found him attractive yes. He also had a lot of Aura and came from the House of Arc, one of the last Vale Noble Families. He was just to... soft for Spartan Life. With training he would get there, but it would take years. Pyrrha wasn't content to wait.

Ruby was cute and quite skilled. She also had Silver eyes like some members of House Cyrene. That actually made Pyrrha curious. The House of Cyrene guarded their secrets to the point that each Generation had two heads of House. The Silver eyes Head and the Regular head. She wondered if Ruby was a descendant of that clan. If she was, then that would Give Pyrrha more political power if she entered into the Senate.

Weiss was connected with the Schnee Dust Company and by extension Atlas and Mantle. That automatically made her a hard sell. However the prospect of the dust alone made her a good choice.

Blake was an enigma. While she was sexy Pyrrha would reserve judgment until later.

Nagisa was short in stature, but Pyrrha could tell that he was a deadly warrior. His kind nature would make him a target for servitude, but with his skills in combat and his semblance he would be alright... At least until He came Across one of the calamities of Sparta.

Sheele was a skilled girl. While Pyrrha was physically attracted to her she wasn't her type.

Jack was a wild card if he ever saw one. She was had a powerful Aura, a powerful Semblance, and the skills to back them up. It was her personality that made her unattractive for Sparta.

Finally there was Naruto. He came from Good Stock. While Glynda was his mother and James his father, he made no claim to Atlas which was a plus in her book. His Semblance was power and would get him recognized in either The Spartan Guard or Even the 300 Guard. He was also smart, handsome, and his Yang's stories of their nights together were to be believed quite large.

One thing she could not deny was that they were all powerful or in Jaune's case had potential to be powerful.

Pyrrha stopped writing in her diary and rubbed her thighs together. Just thinking about her friends and the fact that she could be Wed to any of them or even form a harem was just to tantalizing to pass up. Sparta was an Independent state and was recognized as such just like Menagerie. As such their laws were recognized world Wide. In just a month Pyrrha would be able to Challenge any of her friends to marriage. (1) (2)

"Pyrrhaaaaaaaaaa!" came Nora's voice.

Pyrrha put on a smile. "Yes Nora?" asked Pyrrha eyeing her friends body with well hidden lust.

"You were lost in thought," said Ren.

"Yeah we're going to be late for class," said Jaune. "Today we have Glynda's class.

"Oh yes! Today is combat class!" said Pyrrha closing her book and putting it away.

Today she would get a chance to see more of her potential Mates. As she trailed behind her friends, she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips. Next month she already had her first target in mind.

" _Yang will make a fine bride and mother of House Nikos," thought Pyrrha thinking of the Blonde Brawler._

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Beacon Training Arena**

 **Time: 1300**

Today was a GREAT day for Ruby Rose as she bounced in her seat next to her sister and Partner. Today they started Combat training. Ruby loved fighting and it showed with how excited she was. While her style was more suited towards Multiple opponents, she could still defeat a person one on one easy Enough. the only four people she had never beant 1-v-1 were Qrow, Yang, her dad, and Naruto.

Glynda walked into the Class room as everyone were seated according to their teams. Looking around Glynda nodded before using her teaching Scroll to dim the lights of the class.

"Good Afternoon class. While all of you are skilled at killing Grimm, you may have little to no experience with human opponents. As Huntsmen and Huntress's you will not always have the options to fight Grimm. Sometimes you will be facing bandits or even rouge Huntsmen," said Glynda.

Sheele rose her hand. Once Glynda acknowledged her she stood up. "Will we be focusing on Team or singles combat?" asked Sheele.

"AN excellent Question Miss Faye-ling. We will be focusing on different combat tactics, strategies, and the Like. With that being said We will not always be focusing on pure combat," said Glynda. "Do we have to volunteers to step into the ring?"

Naruto got up and made his way to the ring. Ruby was about to charge down there, but was beat to the punch as Blake got up and made her way down Naruto pulled out his Shield/heat rod, and a black/silver cylinder. Blake raised an eyebrow as she saw this. She knew that Naruto had made Modifications to his shield thanks to Ruby, but she didn't know anything about the cylinder.

Ruby squealed moving around in her seat. "Naruto is going to use our baby! Oh I can't wait to see her in action!"

Yang looked at Ruby with a raised brow. She knew that Naruto and Ruby often worked together. For some reason whenever the two made something spectacular Ruby would call it 'Their baby'. The current modal of Ember Celica was actually modified by Naruto and Ruby. Come to think of it, she needed to have it upgraded. Maybe to utilize Blaze dust as well as burn.

The Aura meters of Naruto and Blake appeared on screen as they prepared to fight. Naruto raised his shield allowing the Heat rod to extend as the Burn dust flowed though it. Blake grabbed the 'Katana' Gambol Shroud and charged at Naruto. Naruto blocked her first strike as she slid past him, only to turn into a shadow, before appearing above him. Naruto raised his left arm blocking the attack! Naruto retracted the rod and opened fire with the gun! Blake was forced to zig-zag so as not to get hit! Naruto then felt it! Blake's killing intent and what she planned to do next!

Naruto smirked as he throw the Black/Silver cylinder into the air as it opened, reaching into his dust pouch he produced a sphere Gravity crystal and a sphere wind crystal! He snatched the cylinder with his Left hand and slammed the Crystals into two holders! Slipping the Hilt back into his right hand he activated a 27 inch long half in wide dark green LASER blade! (3)

"What the hell is that!?" asked Jack!

"It looks like the Eypon Blade!" said Nagisa.

"No," said Sheele grabbing the attention of her teammates. "It's different. With the Eypon blade you could feel it's raw power. This doesn't even have a fraction of that power,"

"Wow," said Jaune in complete awe of the weapon that his friend wielded. "I have got to get one of those,"

Ruby smiled at her friend. "I'm sure that Me and Naruto can make you one," said Ruby.

Jaune smiled at the crimsonette. "I'd like that. Thanks Ruby," said Jaune making the girl blush.

Pyrrha looked at the blade in wonder. _"That could change the entire warrior dynamic of Sparta! Such a weapon would allow us to extend our boarders into the Wilds!" thought Pyrrha thinking of making Naruto hers more and more._

Naruto turned to Blake, before charging. Blake switched from a single sword style to a double blocking the strike with the broad blade, only for Naruto to follow with a punch with the Shield. Blake took the attack only for a Shadow to take her place, before she could follow up she felt something hit her in the middle of her back!

"AHHH!" yelled Blake as she was sent flying half way across the arena. She rolled a few times before righting herself.

Blake glared at Naruto. "Don't underestimate me Blake!" yelled Naruto charging in!

Blake barely had time to get her guard up as the two traded blows! Blake was forced to defend as Naruto's strikes were just to powerful for her to handle! Naruto twisted his shield and released the Heat rod wrapping it around Blake and slamming her into the ground, Naruto straddled Blake's waist, before putting his blade to her neck. Blake looked into Naruto's eyes and shivered in fear. The warm eyes and kind smile of her friend were replaced by a man. A man who lived the Hard life of a Warrior. (4)

"Yield!" said Naruto cold.

Blake looked at Naruto, before turning her head to the side. "I yield," said Blake.

Naruto reacted the Heat rod before deactivating the blade on his weapon. On the side was a small Dust meter that had it at 92%. Naruto helped Blake up.

"Sorry if I was to rough on you Blake," said Naruto giving Blake a Fox like grin.

Blake cheeks tinted red. "That's OK Naruto. It was a truly humbling experience," said Blake smiling as she shuck Naruto's hand.

The class clapped for the two of them while their friends and Teammates cheered loudly.

"That's my partner! And That's my man!" yelled Yang whooping, before she rushed over to Naruto and hopped on him and giving him a very sexy tongue kiss!

Naruto wrapped his hands around Yang's waist and found a both his hands full of her supple ass. Weiss glared at Yang, having not forgotten about their conversation Such a public display of affection was something that Weiss would never do! Naruto didn't need that wild woman in his life, he needed a woman of Class, and a woman with some damn respect for herself.

Pyrrha looked at Naruto with a bit of lust and couldn't wait for her chance to not only battle, but tame Naruto. He had shown that he had power, style, skills, and a ruthless side to himself that all Spartans had in Spades. Yes. Naruto would be hers.

But first she had a Yellow Dragon to slay.

000000000000000000000000000

I had to Write this Chapter Quickly and I had to do it Right. With no real information on Pyhrra's background I just had to make something great. I promise you all this The next few chapters are going to be CRAZY for what I have planned!

A/N

1: So I decided to take Pyrrha in a slightly different direction then is the norm for her character. She's still the same old Pyrrha, but the two times we saw her 'dark' side were never explained. So this is just me putting her dark side out.

2: So the Spartan State is Independent from the Mistral Government just like how Menagerie is its own thing.

3: So how it works is that it takes two Dust crystals. One acts as the Stabilizing element, and the other as the actual blade.

4: That line was made Famous in Gundam Win By Milliardo Peacecraft AKA Zek Merquise! I do not own Gundam!


	9. The Questions without Answers

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

Okay so last chapter really got people talking. And I mean Talking. Some good, some mixed, and a bit bad. I'm not going to lie. When that chapter was written I was in the middle of doing some schoolwork my Job requires of me. While working on it I ran across aspects of other countries in the past that I found fascinating and incorporated them into Pyrrha's background.

 **Narutowriter39:** I think you have RECOGNIZED mixed up with ENFORCED. I guess it is also partly my fault for not being 100 percent clear. I did that on purpose for a reason. I left out some information on purpose. Another thing you probably didn't notice is that This story is fairly tame compared to my regular work. Mostly because i'm focusing on the Story. Your also right in the fact that Currently they don't live in Sparta, but Vale. There are times i'll leave information confusing, but for a story reason.

 **Doomqwer, Kira444, & Mr. Unortodox:** I know this seems like a cop out, but the three of you said practically the same thing. Yes Pyrrha is on the hunt. No if, and's or buts about. Her eyes are on the prize and I really can't wait for what I have planned. It's going to BLOW EVERYONE away. Or at least I hope it does otherwise my feelings will be hurt.

 **Blaze1992:** I created 'Sparta' like that because most of the time I read a Story we're always talking about 'Patch' laws or what can be done on Patch or the age of consent on Patch. I just wanted a change is all.

 **DePlexx:** Last chapter I told you Ask and you shall Receive, this time I tell you Good things come to those who wait. I have yet to disappoint and I don't want to start now.

 **Yano Uzumaki** : Still no plans for velvet at the moment. I plan to show more of Pyrha's dark side as the Story progress's. Her fights will show off that inner Darkness. Said Darkness isn't evil, it's more along the lines of herself in battle. Also I went back and added Ren. He honestly slips my mind at times.

To everyone else thank you for the suppoet and I hope you enjoy this story.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 9: The** **Questions** **without Answers**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place:** **Abandoned** **Classroom**

 **Time: 0300**

Jack opened her burner Scroll that she had been given for her placement at Beacon and selected one of the 3 numbers programmed into it. It rang for about 20 seconds before the person on the other end picked up.

"This is rather strange Jack. Your next report wasn't due for another two weeks," said James.

Jack frowned at the picture of the man. "This isn't a report. It's a question that I need answered," said jack.

"If this is about them, then we're still working on leads. W've even gotten the location of a lab and are planning a raid on it soon My best Officer will lead it," said James rather proud of his staff.

"It's about Naruto," said the tattoo'd woman. "He shows skills that are purely swordsmanship that have no bases with either the Atlas Forces or the Vale Military. Even your own fighting style is documented. Where did he learn to fight like that?"

James frowned. "Naruto's training is classified as a Atalas State Secret. Only the ranking Specialist Commander Winter Schnee, General Cobalt, and Naruto's Trainer are aware of his skills," said James.

"Don't give me that Bullshit!" yelled Jack glaring at James. "You have me out here acting as onf of your little soldiers i deserve to know this shit!"

James ignored her. "Agent Zero!" said James making her got to attention. "You are there as a scout and Keeper, nothing more!You are to reframe form looking into Naruto's training that is an order! I'll be travailing to Vale for the festival soon, until I dismiss you continue to do as you are told am i understood Jack?"

Jack grit her teeth in anger. "Yes sir!" growled the young woman, before closing her scroll.

 **Location: Beacon Acadmey**

 **Place: Team RWBY's Dorm**

 **Time: 0620**

Most people wouldn't believe that Yang Xiao Long was a morning person. For the most part they were right. She hated getting up before the creak of dawn. Anything before 8 was to early for her, but today was a bit different. She would be joining her boyfriend's team for their morning workout. Getting up she quickly shed herself of her sleeping attire, she quickly dressed in her work out clothes. A yellow and black zip-up sports bra that left her mid-rift exposed, black short-shorts that showed the bottom of her ass, black and yellow running shoes and black ankle socks. She tired her hair up in a simple ponytail.

Leaving the dorm she made her way down to where Naruto was going to be working out. Walking up to the area she saw that Jack sat on Nagisa as he did push ups, while Sheele was struggling to do sit-ups if the sweat pouring down her face was any indication, Naruto held her feet. Naruto looked at his watch, before calling time. Sheele fell backwards as Nagisa collapsed. Naruto took his scroll and typed something in.

"Naruto!"yelled Yang running up to her boyfriend.

"Yang? What are you doing. I was sure you'd be sleep," said Naruto considering today was Saturday. He was sure that Yang would want to sleep for another 2-3 hours before getting up.

Yang hugged her boyfriend, before giving him a kiss. "I thought i'd come and _workout_ with you and your team," said Yang.

Naruto blushed hearing his girlfriend say that. The times that he and yang did workout together they got about 15 minutes of workouts done, before it became sex. Greanted it was really hot sex, but he didn't want to allow his team to see anything involving his sex life.

"Clear your room for a few hours tonight and i'll rock your world," said Naruto before turning back to his team.

Yang smiled. The power of the Pussy was amazing. It could warp the mind of hormonal teenage boys. The came could also be said of girls who wanted dick. It was honestly a power struggle at times between the sexes when it came to sex. Shaking her head she quickly cleared herself of the things that her boyfriend would do to her before the day was over. She ran over to them. Yang joined them in their daily workout. Something that she hadn't done herself in a while.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Team JNPR's Dorm**

 **Time: 0700**

 **Warning Lemon**

Pyrrha awoke to the sounds of grunts and skin slapping skin. Opening her eyes she turned her head and looked at a moaning Nora as her breasts bounced up and down on Ren's lap. Nora let out another moan as she dropped on Ren one last time. Ren grunted as he seemed to shot his load inside of her.

Nora panted as sweat dripped down her face, her shirt lifted just above her breasts. Getting up, Pyhrra couldn;t hide her arousal as she watched Nora walk over to the desk in high heels and bend over. Ren got up out the bed and Pyhrra was impressed. His cock was 7 inches long, but it was as thick as a 3 inches. Pyrrha subcouncesly brought her fingers to her honeypot and slowly began to finger herself. Pyrra wore short-shorts to bed with nothing underneath. Getting to her pussy was easy enough.

"Rennnnn!" moaned out Nora. "I need you to destory my ass!"

Ren didn't say a word and slowly inserted himself inside of Nora's tight ass! Ren let out a invounltary moan as he felt Nora's tight ass sqeeze him like a vice! Since Nora was small, she was quite tight. Nora unlike a lot of women had a love for getting fucked in ass! Nora began to roll her hips, working Ren's cock! Ren gripped her hips, before pulling out and slamming into her! Nora gasped as she was pushed into the desk. Ren grabbed her hair as he thrust into her, spanking her left ass check.

"YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" yelled Nora as she came again, while her ass clamped down on Ren's cock trying to milk every last drop of his seman.

Phrrya began to pant as her fingers were now soaked with her love juices, imagining that she was in Nora's place, that Ren was dominating her tight and willing pussy! Hearing a Grunt she watched as Ren filled Nora's ass with his cum. Pyrrha sped up and came herself with a gasp and shutter, her own Orgasm ripping though her own body!

 **Lemon end**

Ren pulled out of Nora before falling back onto Nora's bed. "We really shouln't do this with Jaune and Pyrrha in the room," said Ren.

Nora smirked at her childhood friend, before getting to her knees and giving his cock one small kiss, before tucking it away. "I know, but you know how I get during Lightning storms," said Nora.

" _Lightning Storms?"_ thought Pyrrha before the smell of fresh water hit her nose, and the sound of ran drops against stone.

Ren sighed as Nora dressed herself. "Sometimes I find the side effects your semblance to be quite strange. You get stronger from lightning and electricity, however during a lightning storm you go into heat," said Ren.

Nora shrugged her shoulders. "Lightning in the air makes me horny if I'm not fighting. Besides your one to talk Mr. Hides his emotions," said Nora, before hugging her friend.

Nora's semblance was getting stronger from Lighting huh? It seemed that her and Yang had more in common, but Yang got stronger form Damage, while Nora lighting. Pyrrha would have to file this away for later. For now she needed to get some new sheets and change her clothes.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Team CFVY's Dorm**

 **Time: 2100**

Velvet lay in her bed, currently in a sex-coma from the dicking down she got from her girlfriend and her Sex friend/teammate Coco and Fox. Coco sat in her chair nake as the day she was born with a cigarette in her hand, lit and filling the room with smoke. Coco Rarely smoked even after sex. No it had to be earth shattering and heaven moving to do that. In all that time only two men were able to give her such pleasure. Her ex-boyfriend Naruto and her teammate Fox.

Fox at 19 stood at 6'2" with plenty of muscle on his arms, chest and torso. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips, had milkly white colored eyes. This often made people mistake him as blind, dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He normally wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes and a pair of black fingerless gloves that went to the middle of his forearm. Now he was just wearing a pair of black shorts and a black shirt

"Not that I didn't enjoy our little threesome Coco, but it's not often you allow me to fuck both you and Velvet. Not unless you need something," said Fox taking the smoke from her and taking a puff.

"Your right. I need you to do me a favor," said Coco.

"What's that?" asked Fox blowing out the smoke in the air.

"I need you to put a beat down Naruto," said Coco getting up from her seat and walking over to Velvet. Laying next ot the girl she pulled the blanckets over them.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining, but why? I thought you still loved him Coco?" said Fox.

"I did... I do... Fuck! Listen shit went down in our past alright!?" said Coco. "All I need you to do is to break him!"

Fox got up and strached before Walking over to the door. "Coco when you became our leader, we all knew that you were dealing with pain. Sleeping with unworthy men, coming back to the dorm drunk, your White sand phase," said Fox brining up all the dark in The last two years. "You kicked the sand and have only been drunk twice in the last year,"

Coco gripped her hand into a fist. "What's your goddamn point Fox!?" asked Coco

"Even with everything going on we are still your teammates. We are still your friends. You and velvet didn't need to have sex with me. Had you asked Coco I would have broken him into a million pieces," said Fox.

"Thank you," said Coco

"Get some sleep. You look like hell," said Fox walking into the hall.

Sitting next to the door in a meditative position was Fox's partner and Best friend Yatsuhashi Daichi. Yatsuhashi was a gaint of a man standing at 7' even and was purely muscle, buzzcut black hair, and black eyes. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sodewhich extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is normally affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

"Well?" asked Yatsuhashi standing up.

"During our next joint 1st and 2nd year combat Class she wants me to fight Naruto," said Fox.

"She's still in pain," said Yatsuhashi.

"I don't blame her. Not after the things she went though," said Fox thinking about Coco's greatest secret and the real reason she broke up with Naruto.

"How far do you plan to go?" asked Yatsuhashi.

Fox turned to his friend before throwing out a kick. Yatsuhashi caught the kick in his left hand! The Shockwave that resulted would have made lesser men fall. Yatsuhashi left go of Fox's foot.

"You already know the answer to that one my friend," said Fox.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. The first Lemon of this story belongs not to Naruto and yang but Renora with Pyrrha watching them. I honestly thought about doing a Naruto X Yang lemon, but it was obvious if I went that route.

No notes this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	10. The fight pt 1

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

Welcome to the show scroll communication

So it appears that some people are getting a bit antsy, waiting for me to drop the bomb on what happened between Naruto and Coco, as well as Pyrrha. There are other points that I still have to address that I'll bring up soon. Also people I'll say this now if I make a writing choice that forces you to drop the Story alright. I can understand. I only do what I think is best to move the Story forward. If I add A lemon to this story it's Not always going to be Naruto X (Insert girl here). There are other pairings and Watching- Reading- Naruto bang anything with legs gets stale after a while.

Before I get to the Review reply I just want to state this once again: EVERYTHING I do has a purpose, even if it fills like it's just Shoehorned in.

 **PR1MOR0D1AL** : Two chapters worth of Build up and about 3 throw away lines in maybe 1 or 2 other chapters . Damn that is a lot. I joke. What happened will explain a lot.

 **Hunter-Hyung:** How doe it not make sense? Often times Ex's will be slightly confused about their feelings. Some even hold a candle for years with pain. A Prime examope of this is Cho Chang from harry Potter. Her and Harry broke up on Vaunlitines Day in Book 5 and they were confused around each other for months. Best Example I can give.

 **Drake O'Wryan Blackheart:** Glad you enjoyed that Lemon and found it a bit amusing.

 **R-king 93:** PLACE YOUR BETS!

 **DoomQwer:** All will be explained within a chapter or two.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 10: The fight pt 1**

 _ **Flashback Land**_

 _ **Location: Vale**_

 _ **Place: Downtown Cafe**_

 _ **Time: 1843 (two years ago)**_

 _A 15 year old Naruto sat in his chair waiting for his girlfriend to come in. he knew that he was 15 minutes early, but he really wanted to see Coco at the moment. Today would mark their two year Anniversary. In Vale a person was allowed to marry as Early as 15. He had spoken to his mother about. She was against the thought of Naruto getting married at just 15, but she understood the desire to wed one he loved. If Coco accepted then he would be the happiest man in the world. Hell even Yang had told him to go for it. He knew that Yang had a crush on him, but she wasn't a home wrecker._

 _The door opened and Naruto turned his head to see his beautiful girlfriend and lover walk in. She was wearing a brown knee length skirt, black stocking that came up to the middle of her thigh, a long sleeve brown shirt, and a vest. She had forgone her Barrett today as well as her shades._

 _Stealing a kiss from Naruto, she took her seat. "Hey babe how you?" asked Coco_

" _Fine Coco. I already ordered for you. Coffee, cream and 2 sugars with a hint of soy, chocolate cake, and biscuits._

 _Coco smiled. "You always did know my favorite snack," said Coco._

 _Their food arrived as they quickly ate and talked. Coco's training at Signal and Naruto's own Training With their meal finished the duo paired and left to walk around for a while. Several times during their walk Naruto tried to grab Coco's hand, but she refused to hold it. It was strange to the young man as Coco wasn't afraid of Public displays of Affection, Hell they had literally fucked in front of Yang before!_

" _Coco is there a problem?" asked Naruto stopping them in a park._

 _Coco looked at he boyfriend. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something," said Coco._

 _Naruto sighed. "I did as well. How about you go first Coco," said Naruto as he reached into his pocket for the small boxx inside of his pocket_

 _Coco turned from Naruto. "These last two years have been fun Naruto. Some of the best of my life. We laughed, we fought... We loved," started Coco, before turning to naruto. "But I think it's time we part paths here,"_

 _Naruto was shocked hearing this from her. "Two years... Your going to throw away Two years LIKE THAT!" yelled Naruto._

 _Coco sighed. "I'm not throwing them away. Soon i'll be in beacon and who knows what kind of stuff I'll get into. Better to part now and save you the heartache," said Coco._

 _Naruto reached into his pocket and throw a small box at her! The box connected with her chest as Naruto turned and Walked away._

 _"Naruto wait!" yelled Coco putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

Naruto throw her hand off before turning a glare at her. " _I hope you die a bitter and lonely death!" growled Naruto balling up his fists._

 _Coco watched him as he left the area, the chocolate deimond laying on the ground with a gold and platinum band holding it. Coco picked up the ring and allowed herself to cry._

 _Two months later Coco would See Naruto and Yang in a bathroom at a club fucking like a pair of Faunus in heat_

 _Flashback end_

Coco Awoke with a gasp, before sitting up in bed grabbing her head. He allowed her breathing to calm before getting up and making her way to the teams bathroom and cutting on the shower. Allowing the warm water to run over herself she washed her body trying to forget her memories. As she did she stopped above her pelvis were a small Scar was. Collapsing in the shower Coco began to cry.

Two years ago Coco Adal lost three things that she wanted more then anything else in the world. Ever since then she had been in a spiral of pain and suffering.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Combat Arena Class 2**

 **Time: 1300 A month Later**

Glynda looked at the assembled students inside of her Class. Today was yet another day for her as she prepared to let her students fight. Something about today put her on edge. Three Students had each requested to select their opponents to a fight. Second Year Fox Alistair, First year Pyrrha Nikos and First year Cardin Winchester. Each of them were strong in their own right, but Fox was the one that worried her the most. In the last year that she had gotten to know the young man she had never seen him fight unless he needed to. Anytime he did fight it was devastating to say the least.

"And so Class today three students have Requested that they get a chance to chose their own opponent. Mr. Alistair please come down," said Glynda.

Fox stood up and walked down to the arena floor before turning to Glynda. "Your son," said Fox keeping his answer short and to the point.

 _Naruto stood up, and looked at Fox. "What is this feeling? His emotions are all centered on Me. Does he have some beef with me?" thought Naruto._

"Naruto be careful," said Jack getting the young man to look at her. "Even if he's looking at you and only you I can smell his blood lust from here. He aims to hurt or kill you,"

Naruto nodded before walking into the Arena. He drew his Dust saber while having the Shield fold around his left arm as he drew a second dust saber. Fox's Weapon remembered him Of Ember Celica, but with blades that extended backwards.

"Your Coco's teammate," said Naruto as he looked in the stands at his ex who was sitting there like the damn Cat that ate the canary.

"Don't take this personally," said Fox getting into a stance.

"I'll try not to," said Naruto activating both his blades. The left blade was Purple in color and the Right was light blue.

The Buzzer sounded and before anyone realized it Naruto and Fox were already attacking, trading blows in the center of the Arena. Naruto blocked a punch with his left Blade, before slashing at Fox with the right, Fox blocked the attack with his left arm blade. He grabbed Naruto's left wrist, before he brought his forehead forward in an attempt to headbutt Naruto! Naruto twisted to the right disengaging from Fox! And slashing at Fox's arm. Fox growled as Naruto was the one to connect first with an attack!

The two young men disengaged before circling each other. It was like two foxes were preparing to go two battle. Fox jumped into the Air, before pulling his arms back before unleashing an Aura blast! Naruto rolled out of the Air as the concrete was destroyed, Landing on the ground Fox managed to get the drop on Naruto, before unleashing a devastating combo on the young Man! Naruto was thrown back into the wall! Fox continued his assault by putting both Fists into Naruto's gut, before unleashing a point blank Aura blast!

Naruto coughed as he fell to his knees, holding his gut! AMA was a devastating thing to say the least. While able to kill Grimm in a single hit, a blast form said arts could harm even the strongest Huntsman. Naruto looked at Fox with a glare as the boy pulled his arm Back and throw another punch! Naruto gripped the arm, before he flipped fox onto his back and at attempted an Axe kick! The attack connected with Fox's gut making the Young man gasp in pain, Naruto put some room between them as he recovered his blades. Putting away the Gravity Blade he activated his Shield/Heat rod. He looked at Eypon tempted to Draw the devastating blade, but stopped himself. He turned to Fox, rising the blade above his head and putting the shield before him.

Fox returned to his feet. Both young Men prepared for round two.

 **Up in the stands.**

Ruby looked at her brother in worry. Naruto was skilled in sword play yes, but his opponent wasn't giving him an inch. He fought using mostly hand to hand, but his style was different from Yang's own style. Yang's style was based off Kickboxing, with Yang focusing more on the arms, then legs, Fox was more akin to what appeared to be Muai Tai. He could strike you eight times in less then 10 seconds, and that didn't include his aura or his semblance.

"Naruto's in trouble," said Sheele voicing what a few of their friends thought.

"Whiskers won't go down... Not that easy," said Jack.

"But his opponent is just as strong if not stronger then him. Look at their Aura levels!" said Nagisa pointing to the Aura meter board.

Everyone did as told and were shocked. Both young men were sitting at just about 80 percent of their Full Aura. For anyone to have that much Aura after such a fast paced, hard hitting match!

Yang looked down at her boyfriend. "Come on Naruto... You can do this!" thought Yang biting her bottom lip.

 **Back in the Arena.**

"I commend you for wishing to continue this bout," said Fox shifting so that he now was in a southpaw stance. "That means I no longer have to hold Back.

"Funny," said Naruto as he smirked. "I was going to say the same thing.

Fox charged in with a yell, before smashing his right fist into the Shield. Naruto unloaded a burst of Ice bullets into his chest that forced Fox back, before he could recover Naruto charged in and slashed Fox on his right leg. Fox fell to the ground as he looked at said leg! It was covered in ice!

Growling Fox focused his Aura into that leg creaking the ice, before he turned to Naruto who was once again in his stance. Fox got up and held out his arms before squeezing the triggers on his blades. Several bullets burst forth from his twin wrist guns! Naruto went to one knee and used his shield to stop the bullets! After a minute the barrage of bullets stopped, Naruto jumped to his feet and made a mad dash to attack Fox! Fox brought both of his arms up to block the slash from Naruto!

This is what Naruto wanted. Naruto stopped right in front of Fox and wrapped the Heat Rod around him! Naruto activated the Heating feature and started to zapp Fox's strength. Naruto then began to slash away at Fox.

"FOX!" yelled Velvet running to the edge of the rails.

"GO NARUTO!" yelled Ruby cheering for her 'brother'

Fox felt his Aura dropping with each slash of the Blue blade! He looked to Coco with sorrow, knowing that at this point he had lost to the boy before him.

"And Stop!" yelled Glynda making Naruto stop as he was about to slash Fox again. "The winner of this bout is Naruto Goodwitch. While Mr. Alistair fought well, he didn't account for all of Mr. Goodwitch's weapons.

Naruto walked into the Stands and Past his team and towards Coco. It was a tense few seconds as the two stared at each other. Coco stood up and walked out of the Room with Naruto following her.

"Now onto the Next bout. Will Pyrrha Niko's please come down.

Pyrrha did as told and walked into the Arena. "I call Yang to come down," said Pyrrha.

Yang walked into the arena with a smirk on her face. " I always di want to fight you Pyrrha," said Yang.

"Before we battle I Pyrrha Nikos would like to Issue the Spartan Challenge of Marriage to you Yang Xiao Long," said Pyrrha shocking many people with what that statement she just made. "As an Outsider of the Spartan ways you have the right to refuse the challenge. However should you accept and defeat men then I will be honor bound to serve you for the rest of my Life in whatever way you see fit,"

Yang looked at Pyrrha like she was crazy, but weighed the pro's and cons of what was happening. One one hand she would have to marry Pyrrha if she lost. On the other hand having Pyrrha as her personal servant- even if she didn't intend to make her do anything- was too good to pass up! On top of that her thrill seeking nature make this more exciting then one would could believe.

"Alight Pyrrha. I accept the Challenge," said Yang as she took up a classic boxing stance

Pyrrha got into her stance. "Please don't hate me after I defeat you," said Pyrrha.

A Dragon was about to face off with a Goddess.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Abandoned Class down the hall**

 **Time: Same as in the room.**

Naruto closed the door behind him as Coco took a seat on the table.

"You didn't have to sic your teammate on me," said Naruto.

Coco removed her shades showing beautiful brown eyes that Naruto had once found the most beautiful in the world. Now all they did was bring him misery.

"If you wanted to Talk all you had to do as find me," said Coco.

"Ever since that Night two years ago I've been in pain Naruto. What you said Hurt worse then you can image," said Coco

"You hurt me Coco," said Naruto.

"I know. After that night... After what you said I fell into a really bad place. I tried everything to ease the pain. Parties, Sex, alcohol... Hard Drugs. Only after I came to Beacon, meeting Fox, Yatsu and Velvet and even still I struggled. There are Days I cursed you, hated you! But I still loved you so damn much that I couldn't help that but think of you when I was having sex with others," said Coco

Naruto felt his heart breaking in his chest for his former lover. "I wanted to marry you Coco. I wanted a future with you. I would have done anything at that point to keep you," said Naruto.

Coco turned Away from Naruto with tears in her eyes. "How can I give you what you want... When Not only did I kill our baby, but I can't give you any children!" yelled Coco.

Naruto looked at Coco with Wide eyes. "What did you say?" asked Naruto hoping that he misheard her.

"Two years ago... I was pregnant with your child Naruto!" whispered Coco.

0000000000000000000000000

AND CUT.

Yes ladies and Gentlemen You READ it right! That was Coco's Dark secret that she has kept for the last two years. It drove her to depression, and pain. Now I'm not going to lie, that part hurt me. Next chapter will be out soon.


	11. The Fight Pt II

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

 **Dracul666:** Sorry about that my friend. I can't promise that it will lessen anytime soon. I like to dive into the darker side of things, if you've had a chance to Read Club Rose. That is probably my Darkest fic and I can get Darker still. I'm trying to stay in a Gray area here, but I might slip into the darker side every once in a while.

 **Mr. Unorthodox:** It's just a bit of a...

 **Drake O'Wryn Blackheart:** That was the whole point.

 **DelPexx:** If you felt bad for Coco Last chapter, then your going to be crying here.

 **Yano Uzumaki:** Yeah. I really wanted to have fun with Nora and Ren. Also I promise that if the like the last chapter then your going to like the start of this Chapter... Can't promise you'll like the end though.

 **Memodo Shiki:** I messed up. I went back and fixed that part.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 11: The Fight Pt II**

 _ **Flashback land**_

 _ **Location: Vale**_

 _ **Place: Adal Family home**_

 _ **Time: 1800- A week before Naruto and Coco's Anniversary**_

 _Coco sat at her desk thinking about her boyfriend/Lover and father of her unborn child. Yes 16 year old Coco Adal was currently pregnant with her boyfriend's child. While uncommon for people as young as herself to be mother's she knew that this is what she wanted, even if it was inside of a cage she could open. Coco's father was a Lt. Corneal in the Vale military and her mother was a Huntress-turned-modal. Coco had a good life and didn't want for much. Thanks to her family's position they had influence in the Vale political scene and the Fashion/ Business industry. Yes her family was quite strict, but she still had freedom._

 _This weekend she would see her boyfriend and Hopefully she could have the futrue she wanted with him_

 _She was brought from her musing as Shouting could be heard coming from the parlor Getting up she went to her door and opened and quickly went to the edges of the stairs to hear her father shouting. Getting to the edge of the stairs she looked to see her parants and her Doctor_

" _...ld this have happened! I thought we were so carful in raising her!" yelled her father Beige Adal._

 _Her father was a tall man, standing at 6'5" dark brown hair that was cut in a buzz, dark brown eyes, wearing Forest Green Camo with a silver bird pinned to either side of his collar. Attached to his belt was a saber-pistol. Hanging on the back of his favorite chair was his Ceremonial Black Jacket with all his awards, badges, and his Designation as the Commanding officer of Vales Desert Defense Force._

" _What did you expect! she wanted to be a Huntress! I burned my Past with the Huntsmen Assioation. How could my own child be so Disillusioned by the son of that Harlet Goodwitch and Iornwood," said Sandy Adal._

 _Sandy was a beautiful woman that was sex on heels. Standing at 6' even and DD-cup breasts that had always mad Coco a bit envoius, long orange hair made into three thick braids at the top and pulled into a ponytail, dark green eyes, wearing a off the shoulder disigner top, skin tight pants, and black boots._

" _Now is not the time for that. "Franklin what are our options," said Beidge._

 _Franklin sighed. He was the Adal Family doctor and was the person to tell Coco that she was pregnet with Child. However as he was the Family doctor and Not Coco's personal doctor he was duty bound to tell her parants that she was with child. He liked Coco. He had been the Family's doctor since she was 5 years olds._

" _We have a few Options. Wait for Coco to carry the child to term and then place the Child up for Adoption," said Franklin._

" _That is out of the qustion!" growled Bedige._

" _Our other option is to... abort the child,"_

 _Coco hearing this ran over. "You can't do that!" yelled Coco._

" _Coco, stand down!" yelled Bedige getting to his feet._

" _No! I'm not one of your fucknig toy soldiers! I want this baby! I want it with Naruto!" yelled Coco._

" _You want to have the bastard of a bastard! Do you know how long this followed Iornwood! If it wasn't for his mentor he would have lost all his standing in the Atlas Military. He was a Captain when his son was born! This scandal will Kill all my Standing with the Council! You know i'm running for the Military Chair next year! I can't afford for this to come out!" yelled Bedige._

" _Not to mention we'll become laughing tocks in the circles we run with," said Sandy rubbing her head_

" _I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" yelled Coco only to be slapped by her father! The hit was strong enough to send her to the ground._

" _Beige That was uncalled for!" yelled Franklin running over to Coco to help her up._

 _Beige ignored him as he glared at his child. "Anything you could want in this world? All the Freedom in the world and you allowed yourself to get knocked up like a common whore, and by the son of Ozpin's dog no less. I don't give a damn if I have to Drag you to the clinic kicking and Screaming! You will not have that Child!"_

 _Coco looked at her father, her eyes watering. "Please don't do this," said Coco._

" _It's the only way we'll be able to save face," said Sandy._

 _Coco glared at her mother and father._ "If you two force this on me, _I will never forgive you two!" spat Coco with all the venom she could muster._

" _We don't need you forgive us. All we need you to do is obey us like a good child," said Beige._

 _Flashback End_

Coco sat on the desk next to Naruto as he held her. "The next day I was taken to the Doctor and they cut me open. Once they removed our child... They tied me up. About 6 months later My mother made a public announcement she was pregnant. Now I have a little Brother Khaki Adal," said Coco bitterly.

Naruto stood up and punched the wall with all his Might. "THEY HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL **OUR** CHILD!" yelled Naruto allowing his Aura to bleed out in waves.

Coco got up and hugged naruto from behind. "If I had been stronger...I culd have stopped them. We could have had a future together... I'm sorry," said Coco.

Naruto turned around and Kissed Coco! Everything that he had was in this kiss! Coco moaned into it as she felt an explosion of passion that she hadn't felt in two years! A kiss that remided her that at one point in time she was his and his alone. Coco's arms wrapped around naruto's neck as she jumped into his arms.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss panting hard as was Coco. The love, the passion, the fire it was still there.

"I can't!" said naruto setting Coco down. "As much as I would love to take you back... I'm with yang now,"

Coco let out a sad smile. "And the fact that Weiss is your Fieance dosn't complicate things enough," said Coco

Natuto moved a piece of hair that was in her face away. "I'll always have a palce for you in my Heart Coco," said Naruto

"I'm glad to hear that," said Coco before reaching into her shirt and pulling out a chain. "I still have the Ring that was meant for me," said Coco.

"Keep it," said Naruto kissing Coco.

Once they left this room they would part ways again, but at least Coco knew that she was still loved by Naruto.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Combat Arena Class**

 **Time: Same as with Naruto and Coco.**

Yang blitzed forward intent on ending this fight in one hit! Pyrrha blocked the strike, knocking yang away with a slap of her spear. Yang rolled on the ground before coming to her feet and shooting the ground with Ember Celica before charging again! Jumping up she managed to get A kick in Pyrrha's mid-section pushing the Spartan away.

Pyrrha grabbed her stomach in pain, but allowed a smile to grace her lips. It was Mild, but Pyrrha felt it. Yang had gotten stronger after Pyrrha hit her. This was going to be a fun fight! Pyrrha quickly shirted her weapon into it's rifle form and opened fire with 3 shots. Yang blocked all the Attacks before charging in again and throwing Jabs. Instead of blocking with her shield Pyrrha dodged and slashed at Yang a few times, knocking her back. Yang growled before unloading several shots at Yang. Pyrrha had switched the ammo before her fight with Yang. Instead of normal dust rounds she had changed them to High impact rounds.

Pyrrha took aim and fired off several rounds, striking Yang! Pyrrha had already figured to that even with the power boost Yang was still taking damage to herself. The newest problem now was making sure that she wasn't hit. She figured that Yang got a power Multiplier of 2x-3x depending on the Damage she took. Yang was already quite a powerful woman that could deal a lot of damage and dish it right back out with a continues burst of power.

Yang recovered from the barrage and glared at Pyrrha, eyes burning red with rage and hair alight with flames. She looked at the Aura board and saw that she was currently burning Aura. Her Flames increased her power, but ate her Aura up. She needed to end this fight and fast. Charging in one Last Time She stomped her foot and twisted into a Right Smash Cross! Pyrrha brought her shield and braced it with her Sword! The Attack hit and the shockwave that ripped though the arena, like a Tornado! Both girls were blown back with Yang hitting the ground with a Grunt and Pyrrha barely managing to stay up as her left arm dangled loosely.

Yang got up and spat up blood, before glaring at Pyrrha. "I'm not done yet!" yelled Yang.

Pyrrha smiled as she held her arm. "You have what it takes to be a Spartan Yang," said Pyrrha.

"What are you taking about!" yelled Yang.

"The Match is over. Pyrrha wins," said Glynda.

Yang looked at the board and was shocked. Pyrrha had won the fight by a mere 6 percent Aura difference. Pyrrha walked over to Yang and pulled her into a hug, before Kissing her! Yang gasped into the Kiss and couldn't help how weak her knees got. Pyrrha was a really good kisser.

Naruto and Coco walked into the Room just as this happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Naruto.

Pyrrha stopped her kiss with Yang before turning to Naruto. With a lick of her lips she blow a kiss to Naruto. The Son of Goodwitch saw red at that moment.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. Not as good a fight as the one between Naruto and Fox, but I hope it holds everyone over. I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Also just so everyone is on the same page The next chapter will be the end of this part of the Story. Also if you haven't figured it out yet this leads into the Jaunicide/Forever Falls eps of RWBY

until Next time... Oh one more thing. You probably won't see another chapter until at least next Friday. Later


	12. Challenge

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

And it's time for chapter 12 of this story. It took a while to do this chapter. Truth be told I do like the way this chapter turned out. Also I'm putting a poll up in my Profile to determine the fate of Velvet.

 **Darcul666:** They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions

 **DelPexx:** I know. I made myself sad writing that.

 **Yano Uzumaki:** wait till they fight.

 **Doomqwer:** Spoiler alert... I'm not saying anything!

 **Hyungy:** Really? I felt I it was significant. Only if you read between the lines

 **Gin of the wicked smile:** I normally kept my stories under the General tab since I do a mix of everything to a degree. The plot is on a single path, but there are bumps in the road. All Roads lead to the nexus.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 12: Challenge**

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Combat Arena**

 **Time: Seconds after Pyrrha's kiss to Yang.**

Naruto vanished in a burst of pure speed That made a sonic boom of wind as he appeared before Pyrrha ready to cut her down, only for his weapon to be stopped by Ruby! The Crimsonnette was a lot stronger then she looked! Crescent Rose weighted a good 20 pounds and she could wiled it with such grace and Accuracy that you thought she was dancing with it. She still wasn't a match for Naruto though. Not if he decided to go all out.

"Naruto stop this!" growled Ruby struggling With Naruto's raw power as he chose to use His rifle blade and not his dust saber.

"No chance in hell!" yelled Naruto disengaging from Ruby!

Naruto Spun around to attack Pyrrha only to find himself smashed in the Chest by a Hammer, before he felt two blades at his throat. One from Blake and the other from Sheele. Nora stood ready to attack again and defend her friend and Teammate. She liked Naruto as a friend, but Pyrrha was her teammate and she needed her protection right now.

"Stand down Naruto," said Glynda walking up to her son.

"Mother!" growled Naruto

Glynda looked at her son as his eyes began to change between orange and blue. Glynda frowned. Naruto's emotions were close to running rampant. Not many people were aware of it, but Naruto's semblance wasn't negative emotion as everyone, including Naruto believed it to be. Sensing the negative emotions of others and Grimm, that was just a side effect of his semblance. Naruto's true semblance was quite a devastating ability. It was so powerful that he was a target of interest for... servery groups. For his safty james and herself agreed that Naruto wouldn't know about his true power until he was out of schooling. She just hoped that she didn't have to tell him, before to long

"Naruto STOP!" yelled Yang looking at her lover or former lover. she was confused about her current postion.

Naruto stopped as he looked at her. "Yang," started Naruto.

"Pyrrha explained the rules to me after she challenged me. I accepted her challenge and her rules. All these people are Witness's to what happened. Pyrrha was the better fighter. I'm hers now," said Yang.

Naruto growled. "Why did you accept this fight Yang?" asked Naruto.

Yang opened her mouth to speak only to close it and turn her head. "I wanted to prove something to myself," said Yang.

"Yang...," said Ruby looking at her sister.

"It's alright," said Pyrrha looking at her friends. "Naruto, Yang wasn't the only person I planned to challenge all of our friends, including yourself,"

Everyone looked at Pyrrha like she was crazy. few people knew the laws of Sparta, especially that People of Sparta were allowed to have a Mixed Harem. Pyrrha had always planned to have a harem of at least 4 men and five women. Her own father had a harem of eight wives. She also had 6 half siblings. Harems were a symbol of power in Sparta. The more partners you had, the more you were able to spread your blood, the greater your chances of legacy living on forever. Now Spartans were not foolish enough to breed with just Pure Spartans. No, only one house in all of Sparta practiced that. Most Spartans were content to look for at least 1 partner outside of their city.

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto looking at Pyrrha. "I thought you were a kind person Pyrrha, yet here you are openly saying that you'll turn us into slaves," said Naruto in repressed anger.

Pyrrha shuck her head. "I am a kind person. Please understand Naruto that what I do, I do for my people and myself. We do not have slaves. My family. Sparta is the strongest City-state in the world. We are born to fight and trained to Kill, Ready to die, but never will. We fight with Shield and Sword, and love with all our being," said Pyrrha.

"Then Prove it. I challenge you Pyrrha," said Naruto before looking at her. "However in your current state it wouldn't be a fight. I'll give you till next week to heal up. Once that happens then i'm going to take Yang back,"

Pyrrha nodded. "Naruto please believe that I had no intentions of hurting you," said Pyrrha.

Naruto didn't say a word as he and the others returned to their seats. While this happened Weiss watched with a pained heart. Such devotion to someone. Would Naruto b that devoted to her once they wed... Or would he be like Jaques. Having a wife he barely paid attention to and many mistresses at his beck and call? Shaking her head tored herself of the negative thoughts she joined the others and watched Jaune fight a losing battle against Cardin. (1)

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Ozpin's Office**

 **Time: Shortly after the Fights in the Arena**

There were few things in the world today that the headmaster of Beacon Academy and -unofficial- Leader of the Huntsmen Association hated. Grim were one of them, another was the current Military chair of The Vale Council. Beige Adal currently sat before him with a Bill that was signed by The Head of the Council, The Vice-chairmen, The Secretary, The Treasurer, and 10 of the 18 representatives of the Cites/towns Within Vales sphere of influence.

"Beige, You know that the Council has no say in how the Huntsmen and Huntress work. Outside of a Level 7 and above Threat The Military and council can't order them around," said Ozpin fully aware of the laws that currently governed the Vale Branch of the Huntsmen Association.

"Ozpin all it is, is Your teachers training a few of my troops in the use of Aura and unlocking their semblances," said Beige smiling the entire time. "I mean Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo are all starting to incorporate Huntsmen into their ranks. Hell Ironwood even holds two seats on the Council as Headmaster of Atlas Academy and the Head of their Military,"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "That is for the Headmasters and Myself to decide. And while James is currently operating in a gray Area he still hasn't broken any of the international laws that Govern Huntsmen and Huntress," said Ozpin.

Beige narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget Ozpin that as the Military Chair of the Council I have surprise power over all our fighting forces. The Military of Vale is falling behind our rivals. Even those Backwater Spartans are coming along and have even added more armaments to their forces and have even upgraded their defenses. For all I know they are in talks with Bandits and the like to stage an attack as we speak,"

"Listen to yourself speak Councilman!" spoke Ozpin, not raising his voice, but putting power behind it. "Do not forget that despite the fact that I am not part of the council I am currently the third politically strongest man in Vale. I also know where everyone skeletons are buried Beige,"

Beige paled hearing this. If Ozpin knew what he had done. The implication alone would lose him his seat on the Council. If it were to go to trial, then it could be tried under Military Law. Nearly 30 years of hard work would be wasted if Ozpin went public. He could not allow this to happen.

Taking a moment to compose himself he looked Ozpin in his eyes. "Very well Ozpin. I'll tell the Council that we saw no need for this bill to pass," said Beige standing up and picking up his cap. "Do not forget how high you are Ozpin. It's a pretty long fall to the bottom,"

"I believe the phase your looking for Is "The higher you climb the More dangerous it gets... Even if your strong enough to make it to the top, that is the most dangerous place to be," said Ozpin. "As you have told me I tell you that Only a fool stands before an army alone,"

Beige didn't say another word as he left the office.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Cafeteria**

 **Time: 1500**

Naruto and Yang had opted to eat away from the others and in the solitude of a dorm, Pyrrha was currently in the Nurses office getting her arm checked out, while the remaining members of RWB, JNR, and NJS sat together at a table with the topic of interest being Cardin and his gang of thugs.

"Jaune you know you can come to us if you have problems right," said Ruby placing a hand on his Shoulder.

Ruby herself actually had Problems with Cardin. The first time she fought him he destroyed her, but after a talk with Weiss she was able to pull herself back together and beat him soundly. He wanted retribution, but one talk with Naruto and he chose not to mess with her. (2)

"Ruby I'm fine," said Jaune trying not to show his best friend how terrified he really was

"He's been bullying you all year," said Sheele a little miffed at the larger boy. Yes she said BOY not man.

Nora slammed her hands together. "I got it! We'll brake his legs!" said Nora with an evil grin.

Jack grinned. "I like how you think. While we're at it how about we chop off his pecker?" said jack.

Ren sighed. "I really don't need you influencing her like this Jack," said Ren hoping that Jack didn't entice Nora into doing anything to bad.

"Guys i'm fine, besides it's not like he's a jerk to just me . He's a jerk to everyone," said Jaune.

"OHH!" yelled Velvet as Cardin grabbed one of her ears and pulled it repeatedly. "Stop it that hurts!"

Cardin, Dove, Sky, and Russell all crowed around around and were hazing poor velvet. Before anyone saw what happened Nagisa vanished from everyone's view and appeared before Cardin and clapped his hands! With the use of his semblance he went unnoticed by everyone until he was already attacking! Nagisa used an old style of Aura martial arts. While most styles were designed to kill Grimm, his was designed to work on Humans as well. The reason that Nagisa's attacks worked on humans was because his attacks were made for Assassination.

Cardin was stunned by the clapped, and before he Knew it it he was in a flying choke hold. Cardin gasped as he was put into such a submission, Dove and Russell went to help their lead, but were stopped by a punch and a knee from Jack! Russal turned to run, but met a spinning heel kick from Sheele! Cardin began to Slap Nagisa's arm in pain! While he was strong the way Nagisa had the choke locked it in, his strength did him little good!

"UNCLE!" yelled Cardin

Nagisa let go. "Remember that pain or i'll be back," said Nagisa turning his Back to Cardin

Cardin growled at being immolated in front of so many people. He would get that little bastard back. He was going to attack him from behind, but those two skunks were still there watching him like freaking Hawkeyes. For now he would have to swallow his pride and retreat. Once him and his team were gone Nagisa turned to Velvet and smiled at her.

Velvet blushed looking at the boy who helped her. "Thank you," said Velvet.

"No problem Miss Velvet," said Nagisa.

The Duo talked for a few moments, before they parted ways. Soon Nagisa, Jack, and Sheele were back with their friends who were praising their awesomeness. (3)

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place:Abandoned Warehouse**

 **Time: late evening**

Roman sighed as he looked over the map of Vale again. He was going to have to hit the surrounding cities if he wanted to get the amount of Dust Cinder wanted. By Oum what had he gotten himself into? Getting mixed up with that crazy bitch Cinder, the animals in the White Fang and only Oum knows what else. He picked up one of his cigars that his partner frequently stole for him.

"Your such a pathetic excuse for a human," came a voice from behind him

Roman turned and raised his cane to aim it at the person. He narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "What the hell are you doing here?

The man came out of the shadows and Roman couldn't help but shiver as he looked at the man before him. He stood at about 6'1" with pale skin, black hair, red eyes, wearing a skin tight zip-up black shirt, black Pants, and a purple sash. One his belt was a sword. This was Sasuke. A Stealth Commando in the White Fang... An Assassin.

"What the hell do you want kid?" asked Roman.

Sasuke just looked at him with indifference. "Adam would like an update human," said Sasuke.

00000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll bering you another chapter soon. Until then see ya Also remember that I'm leaving Velvet's fate you you guys. Check the poll in my profile, until next time.

A/N

1: This Chapter Takes place before/during Jaunicde. So things will start falling into RWBY proper soon.

2: It happened in the RWBY manga.

3: I honestly wanted to shed a bit of light on Nagisa in this chapter. Yes the main charecter of this story is Naruto, hi team still has a roll to play as well.


	13. Conflicting Emotions

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

What's up everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed your Week so far? The poll Results are in and It looks like Velvet is going to join the harem. Now that that's out of the way

 **Doomqwer:** Your right. Pyrrha has goofed big time.

 **Samurai441:** There conversation is a good one.

 **Cerulean Knight:** your right. I never understood the need to keep information screat from others. It just leads to problems down the line. Also the Excuse of 'Trying to protect you' Is just the fall back excuse. Kind of like Dumbledore not telling Harry about old Voldy in his head.

 **PR1M0RD1AL:** It happens from time to time. My spelling isn't perfect. I will however make an effort to make sure this dosn't happen again.

With that out of the way I hope you Guys enjoy this chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 13: Conflicting Emotions**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Team RWBY's Room**

 **Time: During lunch.**

The blond duo of Naruto and Yang sat across from each other, the air thick with tension over what had just happened in the arena not that long ago. Yang sat on Blake's bed with her left knee up to her chest and resting her head on it. Naruto sat with his arms crossed an annoyed expression on his face. For the last 20 minutes thy had sat like this. This was not their first time having an argument and both were sure it would not be the last.

"We'll be here all day Yang until we clear the damn air," said Naruto.

Yang signed before turning to her Boyfriend with a light glare. "Since we're talking about this lets adress something i've had on my mind. Why didn't you ever tell me yo were engaged?" asked Yang.

Narutp's eye twitched slightly. She was twisting the situation to her advantage. He currently wasn't in the mood to play this game.

"Do not try and twist the situation Yang!" growled Naruto making her wince.

Yang shuck her head and steeled her nerves. "Oh this is the perfect time for that!?" yelled Yang getting in her boyfriend's face.

"Do not test the waters Yang! Weiss is another matter entirely!" growled Naruto. ."But to answer your question I never intended to hide it. I planned to tell you once we got assigned teams. Now that you know talk,"

Yang knew that Naruto wasn't the type of man to hit a Woman unless it was a fight, but his rage was something that she really wanted to avoid. The rare times he was mad at her he wouldn't talk to her for days, if not weeks on end. The last time they got into a fight they didn't speak for nearly a month and It was her fault that time too. How was she suppose to know that throwing away quarter of a bowl of raman was a sin in his eyes? Now wasn't the time to have him upset with her.

Yang sighed before she started playing with her hair. "I wanted to test myself alright," said Yang. "When she offered the challenge I thought that I had a chance. I could have declined, but I allowed my pride to get in the way,"

"Pyrrha is known as the Invincible Goddess for a Reason Yang. During the Mistral Regional tournament no one was able to even land a glancing blow, let along a victory What made you think you had her?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe it had something to do with my awesome boyfriend," said Yang before straddling Naruto's Lap and kissing him.

Naruto fell back onto the bed and hugged Yang close. As Far as Spartan Laws were concerned Naruto really didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to be with his woman. Sucking in a breath as they deepened the kiss, Yang sat up and removed her jacket and shirt reveling her massive DD-cup breasts to her lover.

"Take it... It's all yours," panted Yang.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Outdoor training Arena**

 **Time: 1845 (Shortly after Oobleck's Class)**

Ruby ducked a blow from Jaune as he over extended his swing, leaving him wide open for Ruby to smash his ribs in with the Training sword she was currently using. Jaune grunted in pain, before turning to Ruby and rising his shield blocking her strike. Ruby and Jaune practiced together to get better. They were 'the sociability awkward Duo' as Nora liked to call them. Ruby was shy around new people and very dorky, while Jaune tried to be cool, but just came off dorky. It was actually something that Ruby liked about Jaune. The way he tried and never gave up.

Ruby stopped her assault as Jaune prepared another attack that left him wide open from the right. Ruby hopped backwards and struck Jaune in his knee. Jaune yelled in pain, before falling to the knee out of breath. Rising to his feet again he charged at Ruby and swiped upwards, Ruby rolled under the attack, before slashing Jaune across the back. Hitting the ground Jaune groaned in pain! While they may have been using practice swords and shields it was still painful to be hit by an attack from Ruby! She was a lot stronger then she looked.

Ruby smiled at her friend. "Jaune you need to stop trying to attack so quickly and just ease yourself into the battle," said Ruby remembering what Qrow told her when she learned to sword fight.

Jaune sighed. "I know Ruby. It's just a bit tough is all," said Jaune. "I mean the stuff with Cardin really got to me,"

"Well your here at Beacon. If you weren't ready for this then you wouldn't have gotten in," said Ruby. "Beacon is the best Combat School in the world and only the best can get into the Academy. You may be a be off balance, but you wouldn't have been accepted if you didn't have the skills or if Ozpin didn't believe in you.

Jaune winced. "I didn't exactly get accepted into Beacon Ruby," said Jaune not looking his friend in the eye ashamed of the things he did.

Ruby looked at her friend. "What are you talking about Jaune?" asked the Little Red Reaper.

Jaune sighed. "I got my hands on some Transcripts and forged my signature on them," said Jaune making Ruby's eyes widen.

Ruby looked side to side, before turning back to Jaune. "B...but why Jaune? Your such a good guy and you made amazing progress! Why would you do this?" asked Ruby.

Jaune looked at Ruby in her eyes. "All my life I wanted to be a hero like my father and Grandfather. The Arc Family name has breed heroes for generations! Joan Arc the Ansstor of our family sruved the 3rd King of Vale and protected it from the Kingdom of Estrda. I just wanted to be a hero. I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?," yelled Jaune.

Ruby walked up to Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder. Jaune shrugged it off. Ruby took a step back, before turning and leaving not knowing what to say to her friend. As Jaune was left alone to his own devices.

"Well well. I never took you for such a rebel Jaunny boy," said a very familiar voice.

Jaune turned to see Cardin there. Taking a step back he looked at the large young man with a bit of fear. "Cardin please don't tell anyone,"

"Jaune come on!" said Cardin walking closer to the blond haired boy. "I wouldn't rat out a friend,"

"A friend?" asked Jaune a bit surprised at what Cardin said.

"Of course!" said Cardin as he traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling "We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time." Cardin finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?"

Jaune looked down in defeat, while rubbing his neck in pain. "I got it Cardin," said Jaune.

"That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me. Also if you try to tell anyone say... that cute little Ruby Welll I can't promise you anything,"

Cardin walked off and Jaune Slammed his hand into the ground. _"How can I be such a huge fucking coward!" thought Jaune (1)_

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Glynda's Office**

 **Time: 0000**

Glynda opened her Scroll and pushed the call button on a number she really didn't want to call. It rang for a few moments before the owner picked it up.

"Glynda. It's good to hear from you," said James smiling at his former lover.

"Hello James. You know I hate calling you, but this is important," said Glynda with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" asked James. "It's not about Naruto is it?"

"Yes it's about our son. Naruto nearly used his Semblance," said Glynda.

James froze hearing this. The last time Naruto had unleashed his Semblance he had destroyed an entire Grimm Nest in 10 minutes, before turning on his handlers at the time. James still felt the power of his son's attack in now false right arm. Naruto's semblance was dangerous to not only Grimm, but people as well.

"Do we need to bring him to Atlas? Do I need to send in SPC's teams to intercept him?" asked James (2)

Glynda narrowed her eyes as she began to tremble in rage at her former Lover. "You want to treat MY son like a OUM DAMNED CRIMIAL! YOU WANT TO SIC THOSE... DOGS OF CHAOS ON HIM!"

"Glynda it's not like that. This is for the good of Everyone. If Naruto's semblance Arawakan All of Remnant will be in danger," said James.

"Like it already is in danger from..." started Glynda.

"I know, but if it comes down to our son and Remnant I will chose Remnant," said James hiding the sorrow in his voice knowing that it was his Job to protect Remnant from all threats .

Glynda leaned back. "James If those dogs of your come within 100 feet of my son I will bring down the wrath of hell upon them and you James!" said Glynda allowing darkness to slip into her voice..

"I know you will. It's a mother's job to protect her children, but it's a father's job to make sure they grow up on the right path," said James.

"Well all things considered you've done an excellent job!" sneered Glynda before hanging up, before James could say anything else.

She was going to need the strongest liquor in her collection tonight.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Team NNJS's dorm**

 **Time: 0100**

Naruto walked into the dorm to see his teammates all sitting around doing homework. Jack was the first to notice Naruto from her bunk. Closing her book and putting it on the nightstand she crossing her legs.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Jack making Nagisa and Sheele making them look up.

"I was with Yang if you really want to know Jack," said Naruto putting his jacket on his bed.

"Uh heh. Barely a few hours after the fight and you couldn't wait to Bang your dumb ass of a girlfriend," said Jack smirking.

"I'd rather be with my Dumb ass of a girlfriend then a team who didn't have my back when I needed them to have it!" growled Naruto.

Nagisa looked at Naruto. "Hey come on Naruto we didn't know what you were doing," said Nagisa.

Naruto rounded on the shorter boy. "Not the fucking point! If any of you had made that play I would have backed you up! No questions about it!" yelled Naruto.

"It happened so fast though," said Sheele feeling like a child before Naruto's anger.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to get some sleep," said Naruto going to his bunk and closing his eyes.

The other three looked between themselves. They had broken the little trust between themselves and their leader and it would be hell to earn it back.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Combat Arena Class**

 **Time: A Week later**

Pyrrha stood across from Naruto, both prepared for this fight. At least physically, psychologically was another matter. Naruto had spent the Week allowing his rage to simmer in the pit of his gut. He had isolated his team in a sort of cold war. Aside from Yang, Ruby, and his mother he was alone. Pyrrha had kept herself from celebrating with Yang. In Spartan Law, a prisoner of War was fair game, but a person defeated in honored battle was allotted a time to get use to the idea of Spartan marriage and law. Since Yang had to split her time between school, her team, and keeping Naruto from attacking her, the usual Week was stretched to a month. Should she defeat Naruto she didn't plan on waiting a day, before taking him to her bed.

Glynda looked between the two of them, before Giving them the go ahead. Once the signal was given she moved out of the way of these two titans. Naruto summoned two Blades and charged at Pyrrha who put her shield up with her Spear above it, Naruto stopped his charged and looked at Pyrrha's stance. Naruto had only seen Pyrrha in that Stance once and that was during the finals of her second tournament win. It was her best Stance that she rarely used, but when she did the results were devastating to say the least.

A stance change at this moment told Naruto one thing... She was not playing any games with him. Naruto twisted the two blades in a revrse grip, before charging in and doing two spinning slashes at Pyrrha! Pyrrha managed to deflect the attacks, before thrusting her spear at Naruto. Naruto twisted around and tried to hook the spear under his arm. Pyrrha swiped to the left and throw a kick into Naruto's chest! Naruto caught the kick full force in the chest as he rolled onto his back, before righting himself. Naruto opened his shield, before connecting the two making a double-bladed dust saber.

Naruto and Pyrrha locked blades, before Naruto disengaged and thrust the blade into Pyrrha's stomach. Pyrrha grunted as she skidded backwards. After stopping herself she took a running start and jumped into the air spearing Naruto's shield! Naruto took a few steps back as Pyrrha circled him and attacked again! This was an attack to keep him off balance! The next Go around Naruto ducked the attack and grabbed her leg, before slamming her into the ground! Dropping his shield Naruto went onto pure offensive as he started to slash at the ground, forcing Pyrrha to back up so as not to take damage! Righting herself She wasn't prepared for Naruto to take her shield and lock blade's with her!

Naruto began to force her backwards into the Wall! Once she was on the wall she began to walk up the wall, before doing the splits, stopping Naruto's forward momentum! Naruto unlocked the blades and swiped at the Spartan! Pyrrha flipped forward and did an Axe kick on Naruto's Shoulder, dislocating it! Naruto roared in pain as he was forced to drop one of his blades! Aura protected you from slashing and Blunt force damage. You could still have broken bones if you were not careful. Naruto raised to his feet as Pyrrha picked up the saber and ignited it. Th blade was Red in color compared to the Blue one in Naruto's hand. (3)

"You put up a valiant fight Naruto that Any Spartan warrior could hope to match, but this is were you become a Husband of Spartan Law!" said Pyrrha raising the blade and swung at Naruto.

Naruto rolled past her and picked up her sword with his dislocated arm, before popping it back into place and turned to attack! Every swipe! Every slash! Every stab was taking Aura from pyrrha! Pyhrra backed up and prepared to Strike Naruto Naruto charged in and clashed blade's with her! Pyrrha began to sweat as Naruto downwards forcing Pyrrha to her knees.

"YEILD!" yelled Naruto!

Pyrrha went thought her options and thought about it. Her Aura was weak at the moment, Naruto still had nearly 20 percent of his. And while his arm was surely in pain from being Dislocated he still had the energy to keep going

Pyrrha grit her teeth! "I yield," said Pyrrha. Before dropping the blade and sitting on her knees. "You have proven to be a stronger warrior. You have proven to be a master of battle. You have proven to me that you are the person I was looking for. I bind myself to you in whatever way you see fit My lord," said Pyrrha giving the traditional Spartan vow of a defeat.

Naruto looked at her strangely for a moment. As he looked at Pyrrha he was unaware of that this was only the start of a major headache to come.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. This took a while to finish. Next chapter will be Forever Falls as well as something else to come. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

A/N

1: I needed to somehow change the roof top scene in Jaunicide. So This is the basis for Ruby/Jaune's releasionship. Also Cardin's threat about Ruby... How will that come into play I wonder?

2: Support, Protection, and Capture Teams. I know that Specialist are Just Atlas personal who enlisted out of the Academy, but I wanted to give them something more then just the Title of Specialist since that is automatically given in the Army.

3: I thought the part of her doing splits while forced up the wall was cool


	14. A promise between you and I

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyhrra/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

What's up everyone Acoustic Ghost here and ready to post another chapter. So i'm also debating wither or not to do something, but i'm holding off on my choice until I get input on it. Otherwise.

Anyway onto the reviews for last chapter.

 **Yano Uzumaki** : I left it to the people and the people spoke. They wanted her as part of the harem. I was almost certain that they could chose Nagisa or Fox option. Also thank you. This chapter is going to be more impact. I do know from past experience however that if I allow her to be with anyone else for an extended time now that I added her people will get their torches and pitchforks ready. You can't win for losing.

 **The Great Dullahan:** You'd be pissed off too if your friends/ teammates didn't back you when you felt like you needed them.

 **Cerulean Knight:** DAMN! you are on the right track. I'm not a huge fan of that game, but I watched my brother play it enough to know the basics. As far as Naruto currently is he's not an OP monster like most stories make him. He can be beaten. Glynda and James will have more moments soon. And Lancaster well... let's just say that I'm a believer

 **Strife Cloud1:** So my story sucks because I decided to add Lancaster? Not the plot, not the convoluted way I do things, but Lancaster? I've read several stories that for one reason or another turn him into a God that women can't resit, yet here only Ruby is falling for him and that's a problem? I'm not Ship crazy. I just add the ships that I think make the most sense in terms of story telling.

 **Doomqwer:** Pyrrha I'm afraid is trapped by her own sexual desire and the fact that she's bound by Sparta's law. I find it a bit funny myself.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 14: A promise between you and I**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Lola's cafe**

 **Time: 1400**

Naruto truly did hate this place and Coco knew this. It was a cafe for couples and the like to come and enjoy their weekend. While he was still miffed at his team, Pyrrha and Yang-despite the amazing sex they had- he wanted nothing to do with this lovey-dovy place, but it was the only place Coco would meet him for whatever reason.

"Sorry to keep you waiting stud," said Coco taking a seat across from her ex.

"No problem. I've only been here for about 20 minutes," said Naruto in annoyance.

Coco smirked. "Don't be like that babe. I'm even wearing that one pair of panties you like so much," said the fashionista.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Not why I called you Latte," said the blond haired boy.

Coco pouted. "Been a while since you called me that. Your no fun. So what's up?" asked Coco.

"I just needed someone to talk to. Ever since coming to Beacon things have gotten complicated," said Naruto as a waitress came over to take their order.

"Fighting with your team, Girlfriend problems, A druggy for an ex, fighting and beating the invincible girl. Not to mention creating a new weapon that seems to be strong enough to destroy nearly anything if set to a high enough level, a cold war with members of your team... oh and let's not forget that your fiance is here to. So far a very bad year," said Coco.

Naruto sighed as he sank back into his chair. "It's a pain in the ass," said Naruto.

Coco laughed. Up until Now Naruto didn't relize that he missed it. Coco had always been a confident girl. It was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place. It would make things simple now that they were on speaking terms again. He still had a one to pick with her mother and father, but that could wait for the time being.

"You need to rest your mind love. All this stress can't be good or you," said Coco as their order arrived.

Maybe he needed to relax for a bit. All this craziness was giving him a headache.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Team RWBY's dorm**

 **Time: 1435**

Ruby walked out of her room and then knocked on Team JNPR's door. She waited only for a second as Ren opened the door. His hair was down and Ruby had to admit he looked nice with it like that. Shaking her head she focused back on Ren.

"Hey Ren," said Ruby waving.

Ren smiled. "Hello Ruby. What can I do for you?" asked Ren

"Have you seen Jaune. I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up his scroll. We were suppose to go to Vale and look at parts for his sword and Crescent Rose," said Ruby

Ren frowned hearing this. "I'm sorry Ruby. Cardin came by and took Jaune away nearly an hour ago. Something about sparing with his team. We offered to come, but Jaune insited that he go alone," said Ren.

Ruby's eyes widened. "And you just let him!?" asked Ruby.

"We're sorry Ruby," said Nora appearing in the door. "Jaune's been acting weird for the last few days now. Anytime Cardin calls him he comes like a lost puppy,"

Ruby became deflated hearing how her friend was probably in trouble. "Do you know where they are?" asked Ruby.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Training Room**

 **Time: 1500**

Jaune blocked a strike from Russel, before he was bull tackled by Cardin in his back sending him flying into the dirt. Rolling, he barely managed to not get implanted by sky, before he was kicked in his jaw by Dove, sending him up into the air. Russel jumped off Cardin's shoulder and slashed Jaune twice before he hit the ground and coughed twice.

"Good job fellas. Dove your getting more accurate with that blade of yours," said Cardin, before turning to Jaune. "And Jaune, your getting better at running. Before long you'll make an adequate training dummy," smirked Cardin.

"Thanks," said Jaune coughing.

"JAUNE!" yelled Ruby running over to her friend.

Cardin frowned. "What are you doing here pipsqueak?" asked Cardin.

Ruby turned to Cardin with a glare that would have made the Grimm freeze in fear. "What have you done to him?" asked Ruby standing up and going for her own Dust saber that Naruto insisted that she keep on her.

Cardin growled, before lifting his mace up. "I suggest you leave, before you piss me off little girl," said Cardin.

"Ruby," said Jaune getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please... Just go,"

Ruby looked at Jaune before she pulled back her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. Jaune barely felt the sting of the slap. No compared to the tears in Ruby's eyes that were hurting his heart this was nothing.

"Your the worst Jaune," said Ruby, running off.

Jaune reached out for Ruby, but stopped himself. He didn't deserve to reach out to his best friend.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: First year Dorm**

 **Time: 1900**

Naruto sighed as he walked into the dorm with trepidation. He really didn't want to be here right now, but he needed rest. Tomorrow was suppose to be a trip into the Forever Falls. As he did he saw Ruby walking towards her dorm with a sad look on her face. He frowned seeing this. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto...," said Ruby sniffling.

Now Naruto was even more pissed off. "Just give me a damn name," said Naruto with rage in his eyes. (1)

"... Jaune," said the little crimsoniette. "Please don't hurt him Naruto. It's not his fault.

Naruto ignored everything she said after that and walked to Team JNPR's dorm and banged on the door. The door opened revealing Pyrrha in her nightware.

"Lord Naruto," said Pyrrha bowing her head to her master. "What do you need of me?"

"I don't want to deal with you and currently i'm in even less of a good mood. Where the hell is jaune?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto?" asked Jaune from behind him.

Naruto didn't think about it as he turned and socked Jaune with a right straight that sent him to the ground hard. Jaune got up and was unprepared for the punch that landed in his gut! Jaune gasped in pain as he throw up the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

Jaune looked at Naruto knew that he was a goner no matter what he said. "What do you want me to say? Im sorry!? I know i'm sorry! I'm a sorry excuse of a Huntsmen! I can't do anything right! I even have the girl I like protecting me! I'm nothing but a weak willed man!" said Jaune.

Naruto growled, before throing Jaune to the ground. "I don't know what's going on with you Vomit boy. Cardin's been dragging you aound by the nose for a while now and while I want to step in this is a problem you have to solve for yourself. Find a way to make this up to Ruby Jaune. This is a vow between men. Find your inner strength Jaune or I rip out your damn spine," said Naruto turning to leave jaue alone.

Jaune grabbed his face in pain as he got a text from Cardin to gather some rapier Wasps.

0000000000000000000000

So I intended for this chapter to longer, but I felt it was best to end it here and now. So I releze that a few people are going to be pissed at the way i'm doing this, but I feel this is the best way to do it.

A/N

1: That is a line from one of my favortie movies. Sin City: A dame to Kill for. And while I love the movie, I do not own it.


	15. A man's pride

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

What's up everyone Acoustic Ghost here and I got to say I'm loving the feedback from the last chapter. Last chapter was a bit short and I will admit that it was a bit tough. Now as far as Team NNJS is concerned I'm about to get their arc underway soon.

 **Yano Uzumaki:** You are quickly becoming my favorite reviewer! I rewrote that damn sence at least eight times. Two involved Cardin attacking Ruby, at least one with Jaune and Ruby confessing to each other, and the last one I remember is Cardin forcing Jaune Watch him KISS ruby, before she slapped Cardin. I read all of them ad came to the conclusion that simple was best.

 **Drake O'Wryan Blackheart** : I have never played Saint's Row so I have no Idea who Johnny Gat is. I will try and make the chapter longer though.

 **Doomqwer:** Jaune needs to grow a pair quick, before Naruto get's to him. Otherwise it's going to be a problem.

 **Banki777:** Nah. This Naruto is bout that Action.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 15: A man's pride.**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Ozpin's Office**

 **Time: 1100**

Ozpin looked over at the man who just arrived in his office. He was a veteran Huntsmen that Ozpin trusted as much as he did any of his other inner Circle. Henry John was a very power man that stood at 6'5" with a build that was pure muscle, dark skin, wearing a long sleeve tan t-shirt with 2 buttons on the top with both buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up, fitted blue jean pants with suspenders over his shoulders. Attached to his back was a sledge hammer. (1)

"Henry it's been a while. I expected you back here a few weeks ago," said Ozpin.

Henry smiled. "I'm sorry Ozpin. A a few village's needed me," said Henry before he narrowed his eyes. "Her power base is growing Oz. Not just the Grimm either. I ran into More then just Grimm too. I encountered 2 rouge teams that worked for her. I had no choice but to put them down,"

Ozpin frowned hearing this. "I see. Her power grows day by day... We are starting to fumble around in the darkness," said Ozpin.

"What about the ace in the hole?" asked Henry.

Ozpin took in a breath. "Right now I'd rather she not find out about that what I have in mind. Already we have made many sacrifices throughout the years of fighting," said Ozpin taking a drink from his cup.

Henry frowned hearing this. "Ozpin we have little time left. We also haven't heard from Qrow in 4 months," said Henry.

Ozpin didn't say anything as he looked out his window.

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Forever falls**

 **Time: 1200**

Glynda lead the students lead the teams of RWBY, JNPR, NNJS, and CDRL though the Forever Falls as requested by Professor Peach to obtain the sap of the trees. Several of the girls were looking around at the forest in wonder with Jack and Blake being the only exceptions to this. Jaune lagged behind as he was caring all the equipment.

Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so," said Glynda as she stopped causing the students to stop as well. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Jaune looks at his friends and especially Ruby as Cardin dragged him away. Time slowly ticked by as Jaune gathered the sap that Cardin had 'asked' him to get. As time passed Jaune found himself looking at his friends, his teammates, and especially at Ruby. She was the sweetest girl Jaune had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was cute, kind, talented, and wasn't afraid to fight for what she believed in. She was the type of girl that Jaune had dreamed about all his life. Or at least as long as he had known that he had liked girls. He was a jerk to her and all she tried to do was help him out.

Grabbing the jars he walked up the hill to where Cardin and his team sat goofing off. Once on the hill Jaune fell forward and landed on the ground.

"Ahhh I think I'm allergic to to this stuff," said Jaune with what sounded like a stuffed nasal passage.

"Great, Great Great," said Cardin in an uncaring tone as he hefted Jaune to his feet. "Your probably thinking to yourself, 'Why did my good buddy Cardin ask me to gather six jars when there are only five of us,"

"That is one of many things I've asked myself as of late," said Jaune.

Cardin gained a smirk that Jaune didn't like. "Well follow me and find out," said Cardin.

Cardin, Jaune, and the three stooges all walked to the grove where Team NNJS were working. Jaune turned to Cardin.

"What's going on?" asked Jaune.

"Payback!" growled Cardin slamming his fist into the ground.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jaune.

"I'm talking about that little girly-boy, who though he could show me up me in the cafetiere!" growled Cardin again "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work,"

Russel clapped Jaune on the shoulder as Jaune let out a nevus laugh

"According to one of the papers you wrote for me last week these nasty little things Looove sweets and your going to hit him with the Jar while I unleash the wasps," said Cardin.

"What!?" asked Jaune.

"Hit him with the Sap!" growled Cardin thrusting the jar into his chest. "Or I have a talk with Goodwitch and your on the next flight out of Beacon, back to mommy and daddy,"

Jaune sighed as he raised the glass to throw it. Just as he was about to release it, he stopped himself as Ruby walked over and began to converse with Naruto. This caused Jaune to hesitate more then he already was. While he was friends with Nagisa, Ruby was his best friend and she was in the line of fire. Now he was conflicted. His desires for being a hero vs his desire to protect his friends from harm. He gripped the jar tighter as he came to his conclusion.

"No," whispered Jaune loud enough for Team CRDL to hear.

"What did you say!?" Asked Cardin

"I said NO!" yelled Jaune throwing the jar and hitting Cardin.

The jar broke against his armor, covering him in sap! Jaune looked at the foursome as they glared at him. Cardin laughed darkly as Dove and Sky grabbed Jaune by his shoulders.

"you've done it now Jaunny-Boy," said Cardin.

The next 30 minutes could only be called a beating as Russal, Dove, and Sky laughed as Cardin beat Jaune soundly with his fists. Within that time Jaune had a black eye and a bruised cheek.

"You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." said Cardin. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_."

"I don't care what you do to me..."said Jaune as he looked at Cardin with fury in his blue eyes. "... but you are **not** messing with my my friends!"

Cardin looked at Jaune a bit shocked at his sudden bravery, before he grew angry at the smaller warrior! "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" asked Cardin.

Jaune just smirked at Cardin in defiance. Cardin angered by this throw a punch at Jaune, only for a light to flash and Cardin to drop Jaune as he held his hand in pain! Jaune looked at his hands as a white aura surrounded them.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are!" growled Cardin.

Before the bullies could attack a low growl could be heard. Team CRDL turned and took a step back in fear. Standing before them was a HUHE Ursa major. While they could deal with a pair of Ursa, or even an Ursa Minor, being face to face with an Ursa Major was something else entirely. It stood at a good 9 feet tall when on it's hind legs, jagged spikes covered it's back and for some odd reason it's right paw was encased the the white 'bone' like substance that some Grimm had. Lifting it's head up it sniffed the air, before looking to Cardin or more specifically the sap on his chest. It roared at Cardin, before he started to stamp towards him, as RDL fled! (2)

"That's a Big Ursa!" yelled Russal.

The Ursa hit Cardin to the side, showing Jaune who was behind Cardin and while Jaune was unleashing a large amount of fear. Even with the fear he was admitting the Ursa was uninterested him, when he had a much sweeter prize sitting not 10 feet away.

 **Location: Forever falls**

 **Place: A few groves away**

 **Time: Same time as with Jaune and Cardin.**

The Roar of the Ursa alerted the others to the Grimm in the area as the other teams gathered what they had managed to take from the trees and prepared to leave, until three members of Team CRDL ran into them or Russel ran into the soils build of Yang.

"URSA! URSA!" yelled Russel

"Ursa!" yelled Yang grabbing him by his collar! Where?"

"A few groves east in a Clearing! It's got Cardin!" yelled Russel breaking free of Yang's grip.

Ruby's eyes Widened. "Jaune!" yelled Ruby.

Naruto turned to the people in the area. "BY, NR, and NJS, get to my mom and warn her what there are Ursa in the area! Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby we're going to go and help them out!" said Naruto.

The foursome ran into the grove to see Jaune fighting the Ursa, or trying to as he was knocked onto his back! Jaune got up and glared at the Ursa as he charged again! Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha prepared to attack only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Why are you stopping us!" asked Pyrrha.

"This isn't just a fight. This is a man's pride. If we interfere we might as well kill him ourselves," said the Blond scared warrior.

Ruby looked at her 'brother' "But... Jaune could die!" yelled Ruby.

"Then if he dies he dies with his shield and sword," said Naruto closing his eyes.

Weiss looked at her fiance as if seeing him for the first time. She knew that Naruto had no problems being extreme if the situation called for it, but to hear those words leave his mouth. Even if Naruto had the best of intentions he sounded so cold when he said it. This was a far cry from the boy she knew as a child. (3)

Jaune glared at the Ursa as he went in for a slash only for the blade of his sword to snap in half as it connected with the bone paw! Jaune's eyes widened, before he was slung away by the Ursa. Rising to his feet Jaune looked as his shattered sword, before raising it high, ready to strike that the Ursa with everything he had. For a moment, even if it was short, the Ursa backed up a bit.

"What are you doing Jaune!" yelled Cardin.

"If I go out... Then I got out like the hero I was born to be!" said Jaune.

Naruto smirked, before taking a 'special' dust saber. "Hey Jaune!" yelled Naruto catching the boy's attention before throwing him a Dust saber.

Jaune dropped his sword and caught the saber in the air, before activating it and showing that the blade was about as long as his sword was before it shattered, the blade was white white and about 2 inches wide. The Ursa glared at the blade, before raising it's hand and swiping at Jaune, Jaune attacked back and managed to cut the hand of the Ursa off. Roaring in pain, the last thing the Ursa saw was Jaune hitting it with an upper slash, taking it's head. Jaune looked at the blade, before he deactivated it. He attached it to his belt as his shield collapsed. Jaune stared down at Cardin before helping him up.

"Holy crap Jaune," said Cardin shocked that the smaller warrior managed to defeat a Ursa Major in one on one combat.

"Don't EVER mess with my friends again Cardin," said Jaune with narrowed eyes.

Cardin nodded looking at Jaune with both respect and a bit of fear.

Jaune turned to leave and walked past Naruto and the others. His head held high as he could proudly say that today he was a Hero.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Roof tops**

 **Time: 1935**

Jaune sat on the roof looking at his shattered sword and the hilt of the Dust saber that he needed to give back to Naruto. He turned his attention back to his own sword and sighed.

"You okay?" asked Ruby walking over and sitting next to Jaune.

"I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises," said Jaune touching his cheek. "Professor Stein said I should be better in a week,"

Ruby grabbed the blade and held it up. "I meant with your family sword?" asked Ruby.

"Oh," said Jaune. "I don't know how to feel about it. My Grandfather used that very sword in the great War. My father used it during his Time in the beacon Army. It's the sword of my family, but now... Its just scrap metal,"

Ruby put the sword back into it's sheathe, before getting up. "it can be fixed, just like any relationship," said Ruby.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other, before they slowly leaned towards each other. Their lips were barely centimeters apart.

"JAUNE! RUBY!" yelled Naruto coming around the corner he looked at the two. "oh there you are. Are you two busy?"

Ruby and Jaune were sitting nearly arms length apart, both of their faces the color of Ruby's cape. both shuck their head as Naruto walked over to them. Naruto was sure that he had stopped something from happening. He had actually followed Ruby so that he could talk with Jaune himself. Normally 'cock-blocking' went against bro-code, but when the subject was his little sister figure, then all bets were off. He had a small smile on his face.

"Anyway. Ruby Yang was looking for you and I wanted to talk with Jaune," said Naruto.

Ruby got up, before before she left she leaned down and kissed Jaune on the cheek, before she ran off to see what Yang wanted.

Jaune stood up and looked Naruto dead in the eye. Even though he was about two inches taller, it felt like he was in the presence of his dad. Holding the hilt to Naruto. "Thanks for the loan, but I won't need it," said Jaune

Naruto shuck his head. "Keep the blade. You showed more then courage in that fight. You showed that your a warrior. You showed that you belong here at Beacon. You showed a man's Pride. That saber is yours Jaune," said Naruto holding out his hand.

Jaune grabbed Naruto's hand and shuck it. "Thank you Naruto," said Jaune.

"Oh one more thing," said Naruto, before punching Jaune in the gut doubling him over with a grin on his face. "Break Ruby's heart I break your spine Vomit Boy and that's if Qrow, Tai, and Yang don't get to you first,"

Jaune stood up slowly and looked at Naruto. "Got it," said Jaune with a smile of his own.

Jaune just knew that at that Moment he had Naruto's Trust and Friendship.

 **Location: Beacon**

 **Place: Ozpin's office**

 **time: 2300**

Ozpin read over the report from Glynda over her supervisory Field trip into to Forever Falls. It seems that his choice to allow the only son of the Arc family into the academy was a sound one. A sound one indeed. Even using the transcripts of his Older sister.

"I wonder how things will progress from here?" asked Ozpin as he looked at the designs of the Dust sabers that sat before him.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. This chapter was pretty good chapter. So next chapter will take place around the time of the Blake reveal. I have plans, but they won't involve team RWBY or JNPR. I will say that that the next chapter will have more to Do with team NNJS though.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you again soon. Oh the chapters of **Club Rose, Succubus Protecter,** and **Purgatory** are currently in development and will be finished soon.

A/N

1: Henry John is actually John Henry The Steel Driving man. It's a popular story and I actually really enjoy it. The easiest way to experince the story is just watch it on Youtube.

2: I know there's no such thing as a Ursa Minor, but I figured that the logical step to take between Ursa and Ursa major would be an Ursa Minor.

3:I know that was cold, but I needed to make that clear. In that moment in the series itself/ here The person in question Pyrrha and Naruto realized that Jaune needed this. They just went about it in different ways.


	16. Trust pt 1

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

What's up Everyone Acoustic Ghost here and boy I got to tell you that this last week has been hectic as all hell. Other then that I'm actually conducting a project, It's a Collaboration story that no one knows the next chapter except the writer of that chapter. This isn't a... Focus. It's just a fun little challenge that I thought everyone would enjoy. It's a Test of yourself. If I was to give this a name I'd call it, The Pass it and Kill it challenge! Any writer who wasn't to join in PM me for Details. I'll be posting the first chapter soon.

Also before I forget, I've seen the Post about Qrow not being Ruby's father and i'm still on the fence about that paticulair post. Anyway onto the Review of Reviews. I'm still working on that part.

 **Yano Uzumaki:** I wanted to do something different from standard Jaunicde. And Yes Naruto Cock-blocked Jaune. His training is going to be mentioned here and there, but as far as training goes it's mostly Pyhrra and Ruby helping him out with Naruto doing the occasional cock-block. Also i'd like to personally invite you to the Pick up and Kill it Challenge. I'll understand if you can't do it.

 **Bankai777:** Summer married Tai. I'm sure she'd approve of Jaune

 **Drake O'Wryan Blackheart:** Qrow... Qrow... Qrow... Oh that old Drinking bird. How Naruto and Qrow are around each other. I'll keep that to myself for now. Also I looked up Johnny Gat. And I ill have to say that Naruto is different from him. He's just that way sometimes.

 **Beast Mode92:** Thank you. I just wanted to give her a bit more depth then she had before.

 **Doomqwer:** I'm not done with that prick Cardin. I have other plans for him

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: Trust pt 1**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Training Room**

 **Time: 1400**

Naruto oversaw his teams training. The teams that were entering the Vytal Festival had been Finished. His team was one of the 5 Beacon teams that had chosen to join in the fighting tournament. Surprisingly all the teams currently entered were all of the first year teams and team CVFY. Most third and fourth year teams would be running security if not out on missions. Things with his team were progressively getting better, but there was still an air of hesitance when it came to their interactions. Jack and Naruto tended to go at each others throats a lot, Nagisa tired to speak with him in a civil manner, and Sheele tried to be glue that kept them from imploding in on themselves.

"Sheele stop!" yelled Naruto as he lowered his dust saber.

"What did I do wrong Naruto?" asked the purple haired woman.

"Your attacking wide," said the blond haired Leader. "Bring your strikes in closer to your body,"

Sheele nodded as she readied herself to strike again. Naruto turned to look at Jack and Nagisa who were sparing with Pistols at high speed. Nagisa had the advantage over jack in speed, while Jack had a more ruthless side that she didn't have a problem showing people. Sighing he deactivated his saber and placed it on his belt with his odd collection of sabers. While Naruto had an assortment of sabers he honestly only really kept three on his at all times. His primary Orange saber, a short yellow saber, and a curved handle that no one had yet to see. While he had been training his team on regular hours he had been helping Pyrrha and Ruby train Jaune. It was honestly astounding how far Jaune had come in terms of skills. He was now able to fight Any member of team CRDL one-on-one and win.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Jack.

"What?" asked Naruto turning to the young woman.

"We done for the day?" asked Jack

"Why?" asked Naruto. "Trying to go pick up some dudes?"

Jack narrowed her eyes. "Well unlike you we don't all have a slut for a girlfriend they'll spread her legs at the drop of a fucking hat," said Jack.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Leave Yang out of this Jack," said Naruto. "Now take it back before I smack you,"

Jack grit her teeth in rage as she started to march up to Naruto, intent on kicking his ass. Nagisa grabbed her arm to try and stop his partner. Jack looked back at Nagisa with a glared.

"Jack come on. There's need for this," said Nagisa grabbing Jack's arm.

Sheele looked at Naruto. "Nagisa is right Naruto. No need for this to go any further," said Sheele.

Jack pulled her arm free and walked up to Naruto. "No i'm tried of tip-toeing around around this little bitch! I don't fucking care if your mother is a teacher. I can't respect a person who allows himself to be coddled. I thought you were a fucking leader, but all I see is a fucking puss who can't do anything!" yelled Jack pushing Naruto.

Naruto growled, before pushing back. Jack came back with a right cross that sent Naruto to the ground. Jack quickly jumped on Naruto and managed to get three good punches in, before Naruto managed to twist them over and throw his own punches! Sheele and Nagisa tried to break them up, but with those two being the physically strongest members of their team it was proving to be a challenge for them. Naruto and jack were lifted in the air by two giants. Yatsuhashi and Professor Henry.

"We're going to see Goodwitch!" yelled Henry.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Glynda's Office**

 **Time: 1435**

The office that Glynda used as the Deputy head mistress/ Head of the Disciplinary committee was actually simple in design A mahogany Desk dominated the room along with a few simple pictures the one on her desk of which was one of her and Naruto when Naruto was about 7... before he was attacked.

Glynda looked at her son's team with a bit of anger clear in her eyes. "I'm disappointed in you two. Especially you Naruto. I raised you better then that!" yelled Glynda.

"Really don't want to hear it mom," said Naruto as the riding crop hit the table making his jump.

"Right now we are teacher and Student so you WILL address me as professor Goodwitch am I clear Mr. Goodwitch!?" asked Glynda with a sneer on her face that quickly silenced son.

Naruto gulped. "Yes professor," said Naruto not wishing to test his mother.

"I know that team NNJS is set to appear in the Vytal Festival Tournament, but with the way your acting we might have to pull your team from the tournament," said Henry.

The members of team NNJS were set to protest, but were stopped as Glynda raised her hand. "You are not the first team to have issues. Nor will you be the last. So we a special way to settle things. Tomorrow is Friday. You have a four day weekend comingcame up with a way to help teams come to terms with each other. This weekend you four will work together in a survival training exam. Pack accordingly. We will be dropping you at the Burning Plains," said Glynda.

The four looked between each other. Glass Plains were actually a heavenly Grimm infested area out past the Emerald Forest and one of the few area that Vale/Beacon had decided to NOT try and settle. Aside from Grim the area was Hot and the rivers and lakes were few and far between that were actually safe for Human and Faunus consumption.

"Are you out of your blonde ass! That area is teaming with fire and Earth Grimm! Not to mention that even Experienced Huntsmen want nothing to do with that damn place!" yelled Jack.

"Which is why Professor John will be monitoring you. Outside of anything to dangerous you will be on your own. If I get a satisfactory report... I will have no choice but to expel you," said Glynda.

The four students looked at her for a few seconds, before they all stood up "WHAT!" yelled the four.

 **Location: Vale, Military Complex**

 **Place: Research room**

 **time: late evening.**

Beige lit a cigarette as he looked in on his latest project. As much as he hated to admit it, he was falling behind when it came to military might. Atlas were the current kings on the board, while Vale was arguably second with the independent states of Menagerie and Sparta tied for third. Beige wanted every advantage he could get in the event war that was to break out. Fighting Grimm was one thing it was another to fight animals and people. The terrorist Organization White Fang was a threat to all, but his main concern was Ironwood and Atlas.

"Councilmen Beige," said the head scientist. A man with short red hair, bronze skin, SILVER eye in his left eye and a red eye in his right, wearing a suit with a lab coat over it.

"Dr. Heart. I wasn't expecting you here anytime soon. I thought you were attending a conference in another City," said Beige.

Dr. heart smiled as he walked up to Beige. "I finished my presentation and rushed back here. Theta took presidance to that boring seminar Her mental conditioning is complete as of yesterday, The mental inhibitors all humans and Faunus are born with has been removed, she has 100 percent access to her full muscle-power. I'd say that easily she could lift 3 tons, and that;s before we reinforced her already high bone density. We've programmed her mind to use any conditional weapon and even the special weapon you have created for her," said Dr Heart removing his glasses and wiping them as he looked upon her. "She is a beautiful work of art if I do say so myself. My beautiful Theta,"

"What is her current mental Status?" asked Beige.

"She is more Stable then Alpha was, and stronger then Genma several times over. Only Zeta could hope to defeat her, but with her being on permanent Lock down will have to relly on the three... Oh wait. You killed Alpha," said Dr. Heart smirking at Beige.

Beige didn't even flinch as he head what the Doctor said. "Alpha served her purpose," said Beige. "We're sending her on a field test soon. I think the burning Plains would be the perfect place for the test

Dr. Heart looked at his proprietor before smirking. "Edger to try out the new toy?" asked Dr Heart, before shrugging his shoulders. "I'll have her weapon rushed into production.

Beige said nothing as he looked at the figure floating in the dark red lquid. The girl opened her eyes as she looked at Beige. Her eyes locking onto him.

 **Location: Burning Plain**

 **Place: Clearing by River**

 **Time: Day break**

The Bullhead dropped Team NNJS at their designated camp. It was the only water within 20 miles that didnt need to be purifed to accaptable drinking levels, to the south of their location were a few hills that were a few hundread meters tall, the fileds were black thanks to the high heat that sapped water from the ground.

Naruto looked around the area before sighing. "This is going to be our whole weekend," said Naruto.

"So what are we doing fearless leader?" asked Jack.

"We're going to clear the Area of hostal grim before we set camp," said Naruto taking out a small beacon and setting it in the ground.

Each member of the team took out their scroll and locked the signal in so thy could find their way back. They broke into their respective pairing before taking off. Henry was only a few hundred feet away from the team, but out of their line of sight. The next several days would show weather or not they were ready.

000000000000000000000

And Cut. This is going to be a great chrecter Arc and imporat for all members of Team NNJS. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that a lot of people are going to say that Students don't go on missions until 'Before' the Festival, but this is an exam for theam NNJS.

How will they far?

What is Theta's mission?

How Does Dr. Heart have a SILVER eye?

All these will be answered soon. I hope to see you guy for the next Chapter.


	17. Trust pt 2

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

What's up Everyone. Acoustic Ghost here and I got to drop a new chapter on you. Nothing else to say about that. Although I will admit that this is going to be a chapter low for me. At least I feel so. Now onto the Chapter Reviews

 **Strife Cloud1:** So if I made Rose Garden a thing would you be against it? Jaune is 17(last I checked) and ruby By the time of Vol 4 is confirmed as being 16. I get that Lancaster isn't everyone's favorite pairing but I feel it holds weight here in this story. Also I know a lot of people who do the 2 over/under thing when it comes to dating. So Ruby X Jaune 16/17... We're good

 **Yano Uzumaki:** Thanks. Trust will be Team NNJS arc and how they really fight as a cohesive unit.

 **Doomqwer:** Yes... Yes we are.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 17: Trust pt 2**

 **Location: Bruning Plains**

 **Place: Random hill**

 **Time: 0900**

An Elder Beowolf sniffed the air, before it growled in anger. It smelled Humans. But couldn't sense their emotions. What a lot of humans failed to understand is that Grimm were practiclly Blind , they could see in the traditional sense, but without feeling emition they couldn't 'see' people. Fear, anger, hate, sadness. Those were what they needed to see. However the smell of the Human was driving it into a frenzy.

"Target... confirned," came a soft voice close to him.

Turning to the source of the voice the Beowolf found it's head crushed, before it even had a chance to attack. Standing over the now dissolving corpse was a girl who appeared to be about 17 or 18, with Large c-cup breasts and a slender body. but was short topping out at 5' even, shoulder length red hair with black tips, blue-silver eyes, wearing a skin tight body suit with long sleeves and what seemed like short shorts, thigh high, high heeled boots, a weapon belt around her waist, with a dust pistol, on her hands was a pair of black gloves with golden fingertips.

"Target eliminated," said the girl touching a com on her ear

"Excellent job Theta... No. We need to give you a proper name my dear. Yes... From this day forward you will be named Eva. Eva Nightingale," said Dr Heart over her scroll ear-piece. "Now Eva your abilites have been tested we can move onto the mission. A cell of White Fang have been spotted in the are. Councilmen Beige has ordered their elimination, by any means. A secondary mission is to recover any information that pertains to their current plans,"

"Affirmative Dr. Heart," said The... Eva. "I will not fail you,"

"that's my girl," said Dr. Hreat 

She ducked under a charging beowolf cub, before drawing her pistol and putting a bullet in it's head. Turning she looked at the beowolves that were there to destroy her. Putting her gun away she raised her gauntlet, before she vanished in a burst of speed and appeared behind a tri of beowovles that fell to pieces. The others backed away as they saw light reflect off something that lead to her gloves.

"You shall not escape my wires," said Eva flexing her fingers popping her bones.

 **Location: Burning Plains**

 **Place: White Fang Outpost**

 **Time: 1700**

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he drank his tea. On the orders of Adam he was regulated to this outpost to capture Grimm. So far they had manged to gather Grimm and settle them in the abandoned town that they were using as their base.

"Lt Sasuke!" yelled one of the lower ranking members running up to him.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke turning to the woman.

"Sir. A group of Huntsmen have been spotted in the area about 30 miles rrom here. as well as a lone figure north of their position," said the woman.

Sasuke put a hand on his chin. "I see. How old did they look?" asked the black haired man standing up.

"All of them didn't look older then a first year student from the academies," said the woman.

"Then we can rule out an assault teams. Students often train away from academy's if given the chance. No we can ignore them. Double the The single figure worries me though. I'll personally deal with her," said Sasuke grabbing his katana pulling it from it's scabbard slightly as he reflected his eyes on the blade.

 **Location: Burning Plains**

 **place: Team NNJS camp**

 **time: 1800**

Naruto tended to the fire as Sheele skinned a fish they manged to catch in the lake. Jack

and Nagisa were setting the tents. Once the fish was done everyone sat down to eat. The air was tense between the team. Naruto sighed before getting up and walking over to his tent and coming back with a 18 long neck pack of Mirtalian spirits. He tossed one to Jack, Nagisa, and Sheele.

"Damn Leader! You got the good shit," said Jack popping the top and and downing a bit of it. She shuck her head. "Fuck that's good drink!"

"Aren't we to young to drink?" asked Nagisa

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, smoke, and fuck!" exclamed jack as Sheele and Nagisa blushed.

The next hour was filled with laughing, drinking, and telling stories between the team. The tense atomsphere of eailer now gone. As they laughed it became appearnt that Sheele and Nagisa were lightweights if the blushes on their faces meant anything. Sheele took another drink of her bottle as she leanded on Nagisa laughing at a joke Naruto just told as Jack struggled not to spit her beer out.

Nagisa looked at Naruto and didn't know if it was the lquid in his belly, or his own curiosity, but he opened his mouth. "Naruto there's something I wanted to know for a while now," said Nagisa.

"What is it?" asked the blond.

"Your scars... How did you get them?" asked Nagisa as everyone got quiet.

Naruto stood up and removed his coat and shirt. "How I got these is a bit of a story. Despite being born into a family full of money and the won of Atlas's top General and Vale's strongest Huntress I didn't always live with my mother. For the first 7 or so years of my life I lived with my father. I don't know for sure if they were married or not. All I know is that by the time I was 5 I started training in Atlasin Military tactics and training,"

 _Flashback_

 _ **Location: Atlas Wilds**_

 _ **Place: Frozen Falls**_

 _ **Time: 10 years ago**_

 _Naruto jumped backwards avoiding the Beowolf that was his enemy as he raised his knife. Already his aura was deplated. He looked close to the top of the hill where his father and a group of guards were waiting. He had been told that they would not interfere on his behalf. Other Beowolves looked at him as if he was a snack ready to devor him. The look in his father's eyes told him that only his own hands would save him._

 _Pulling himself back into the fight he managed to jump out of the way of the next attack, but the left side of his face was scared with three marks. Grunting in pain he raised his blade and charge at the Beowolve, before plunging the blade into the underside of his jaw ending it's life. Yanking the blade free Naruto turned to the other wolves as they charged him._

 _Flashback end._

Naruto put his shirt back on. "The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with all these scars. My father was in bed next to me. They told me that he had been mauled by an Alpha Beowolf. The thing is I don't believe them. The damaged he sustained couldn't have come from just a Beowolf. Shortly after that my mother took me back to Vale where I remained since,"

The other three were silent, especially Jack. All this time she thought he was nothing but a spoiled child when the truth was that his life or at least the early stages of it were kinda like hers. Trained for the betterment of a cause he had no choice in. Well he still had it better then her, by a lot.

"Anyone else want to share their story?" asked Naruto looking around at his teamamtes.

"When I was a kid," started jack. "My family sold me to ringers. If you don't know what those are that's a term used for sex traffickers all over Mistral and Vacuo. I don't remember the first time I was... violated. Hell I don't even remember the name of the people I was sold too. All I know is that they were a cult of Grimm worshippers. All I know is that the men and woman who bought me took turns for about a week stright. I was in their camp for a year, before they got raided. Not by Atlas or Vale Or Sparta. No they got raided by Cerburs,"

All three's eyes widned. Cerberus was a pro-human Terrorist organization. They were the Human version of the White Fang. Several times in the past they had went after

Faunus communicates in Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. They had never gone dirrectly after Minagare, but rumors were afoot that they were planning something big.

"Cerberus took me in and started to train me. Before I know it I unlocked my semblance. They wanted to see how strong they could make me. I was experimented on. By the age of 11, could rip grown men apart with a thought. After that Atlas raided the base and I was taken in by Atlas," said Jack (1)

All the other members of the team were shocked into silence. Sheele was in tears, while Nagisa and Naruto looked anywhere and everywhere but jack. To think t hat a child had such a rough up bringing... it hurt them in their souls.

"Jack... I'm sorry," said Naruto.

Jack snorted. "Don't feel sorry for me. Feel Sorry for Cerberus and anyone who fucks with those I care for," said Jack standing up and reaching out to Naruto. "We may have our differences and but heads a lot, but I do consider you a friend... Naruto,"

Naruto stood up and grasped Jack's hand in a tight grip. "If you ever find out about the group who hurt you as a kid or Cerberus, then I got your back," said Naruto.

Nagisa and Sheele smiled at the two. It seemed that their team was back on the right track.

00000000000000000000000000

And cut now as I said this was a chapter low for me. I felt it was there, but I also felt like it was lacking and without knowing what is lacking I can't give you that great chapter. I wanted to mostly give you Jack and Naruto's Back stories to try and follow up with what I plan to do in the next few chapters. I had considered Sasuke meeting up with Eva this chapter, but I had a better idea. Bare with me.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Be on the lookout for the next one.

A/n

1: Cerbures the Pro-human Terriorest Orginization of Mass Effect are in the RWBY vrese. They will appear soon, but for now I do not own them or Mass Effect


	18. Trust pt 3

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

What's up everyone. Acoustic Ghost here to tell you all that The next chapter is So to explain why the chapter was delayed is due to the simple fact that for the last few weeks i've been in a bit of a bad way. I won't go into details and it has nothing to do with my with family or my job. Things that have been pileing up on my shoulders just came crashing down on me last week.

I may not tell you anything about my RL self but I will tell you that I won't ever lie to you.

 **Forget the Rest:** No. I'll keep my writing style the way it is. The edits I'll work on, but not my overall style. Several writers use the same style I use in most of their books if they don't add anything or change it. When doing a sence with 3 or more people it's often a good idea to narrate it that way so no one gets confused in who's speaking.

 **Yano Uzumaki:** It only makes sense that there is a gourp dedicated to humans and humans alone. While the SDC comes off as Racist fucks they still provide jobs for Faunus and actually play a big part in the World of RWBY economically wise. Also take your time, there's no big rush. If you like I can have over one of the ideas that's been stuck in limbo in my head. Lord knows I need the space.

 **Doomqwer:** Maybe or maybe i'm planning a huge let down.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 18: Trust pt 3**

 **Location: Burning Plains**

 **Place: Henry's Camp**

 **time: 2300**

Henry sighed as he looked at his book that he used to keep tabs on team NNJS. So far their progress was amazing, but he was still recommending them for expulsion from the academy. They may have gotten past their issues, but he didn't see them as ready. No only something truly life changing could make him change his mind.

Closing his book he picked up a his hammer and decided to go after something to eat. Collapsing the hammer so that it was just the head he put it on his belt before he took off running into the wilds to get himself some dinner.

AS he ran he noticed a severe lack of game. Normally this place was teaming with deer, but as far as he could tell there was nothing there. It even seemed to be lacking Grimm. Narrowing his eyes he stopped about 300 feet shy of the town and noticed that the street lamps seemed to be... operational.

The Val council didn't have any plans for this place as far as he was tracking. Ever since it was abandoned 10 years ago no plans had been made to try and restore the place. Something was afoot. Retrieving his hammer from his belt he quickly activated it, preparing for battle. It wasn't unusual for bandits or thieves to use abandoned towns as bases. He honestly hoped that that was the case, because the outcome for the other two possibles in his mind was not something he wanted.

"Meow... It seems a rat has wondered into our home," came a voice from the top of one of the buildings," came a silkly voice

The woman who spoke appeared in his vision and he insistently knew that One of his two outcomes had come to pass. The woman before him stood at about 5'6" with brown skin and long dirty blond hair tied up into two pigtails and a black and orange tiger striped tail. She seems to spend her entire time wearing a black colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles. underneath the hoodie, wearing only black thong. her hood has been stated to conceal her facial features and she never removes it. All that can be seen are a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions. Even though she has a smile she had killed several high ranking members of Organizations that disliked Fanuns. He didn't see her weapon of choice, but he knew from the reports that her weapon was likely inside of her sleeves. (1)

"Demon Cat Tora Kaka. I didn't expect to run into you of all people way out here," said Henry.

Tora's grinn if it was even possible widened. "I'm flattered that you've heard of me Steel Driver Henry John. However I can't let you leave here alive. To bad too. Your quite the handsome man," said Tora getting into a stance as claws the length of daggers ripped out her sleeves.

Henry smirked. "Sorry, as cute as you must be under that mask I'm happily married," said the man.

Tora charged low at Henry with her claws in position for an upper claw strike while Henry went for an overhead slam! What followed could only be described as a bomb going off. (2)

 **Location: Burning Plains**

 **Place: Team NNJS camp**

 **Time: 0700**

Sheele awoke with a smile on her face. Her team was at least working together. Getting up out of her bedroll she went to the food to start cooking breakfast. All they had were noodles. Opening four packs of noodles and putting them in a pot she brought with them. Throwing the noodles into the pot she allowed them to cook in the boiling water. Reaching back into the back she removed spices and began to cook them up. While her mother was a world renounced Huntress and teacher, she also happened to be a master cook. Taking the final spices she put them into the noodles.

"What smells so good?" asked Naruto getting up.

"Just cooking up some raman," said Sheele.

"Raman huh? Is that a Mistralan dish?" asked the blond haired leader, having never heard of the dish

Sheele smiled. "The dish itself is common in Mistral, but it has many styles and flavors. This one is Miso with a hint of chicken flavoring," said Sheele as she put some noodles in a bowl and handing them to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the pasta like dish before taking a fork full and putting them in his mouth. Once the noodles were in his mouth an explosion of flavor hit his mouth. The taste itself was unique compared to Pasta and it awoke his taste buds. He quickly slurped up the rest of the noodles before placing the bowl down and nodding to himself, before turning to Sheele.

"Marry me!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed Sheele's hands in his own. (3)

Sheele blushed as she held her face. "But what about Yang!?" asked Sheele.

"If she had just tasted the food of the gods as I did, then she would understand why I asked you to marry me," said Naruto as light shined down upon him from seemingly nowhere.

Sheele wasn't sure what to do as Naruto gave her praise. Sheele had had admirers and such in the past, but they were often scared away by her best friend. Not to mention that her mother had told her that dating wasn't something you did unless you had an interest in being with that person for the rest of your life. She liked Naruto, but in a sister adores her brother, and not the I want to have your babies type of adore that some sisters had for their brothers. Why did he have to say he wanted to marry her!

"Alright Whiskers stop making Sheele blush," said Jack getting out of her roll with a yawn as she grabbed a water bottle and tooth paste, before she began to brush her teeth.

Naruto gave a mock glare at Jack. Your no fun," said Naruto.

Nagisa sighed as he rolled his sack up. "Should we finish breakfast and began patrol?" asked Nagisa.

Naruto decided to stop messing with Sheele at that Moment. "Yeah we should. We'll all go as a team this time. No need to split off,"

The group packed up camp and hid their gear as they began their patrol. Their patrol was actually pretty quit, having only encountered Ursa and Beowolves. Two hours into their patrol it was deiced that they would break off into pairs. Naruto/Jack Sheele/Nagisa. The NJ pair would take off to the west, close to the city, while the others would travel to the East and check out the remnants of a mansion.

 **Location: abandoned City**

 **Place: White Fang base**

 **Time: 1400**

Sasuke looked at Henry with a glare. He had planned to avoid the Academy students if he could, but with a member of their group here he would have to act and kill them, before their plains were revealed. He turned away from the chained up huntsmen and looked at the person who managed to capture him. She was in bad shape if her injures were anything to go by. Even that strange mask of her was damaged. Currently the mask was removed and above her face was an oxygen mask. The unit's doctor had managed to save her life, but she would be moved back to White Fang HQ to heal.

Sasuke grabbed his sword, before turning to his unit's second in Command. "Put a 20 man guard around the prisoner. I don't know if the students were awoken by the battle last night, but I know that girl was. I plan on dealing with her today,"

"Sir what if the Students should come here?" asked The man.

Sasuke glared at the man in anger. "Then kill them you moron. Leader Adam made it clear that we must not fail here. If that Fool Roman should fail, then we are to act as the back up force," said Sasuke turning to leave the building.

 **Location: Burning Plains**

 **Place: Cliff side above Valley**

 **time: 1630 near dusk**

Eva frowned as she watched the pair of... Naruto and Jack if she remembered correctly. They were the heavy hitters of the team that she had observed so far. Naruto in particular was dangerous, yet he himself seemed to be unaware of this fact. Councilmen Beige also had an interest in this young man for reasons she didn't understand.

Eva licked her lips

A snapping twig was the only alert she had as she used the wires in her gloves to stop a slash from a katana. Looking into the eyes of her assailant she jumped away from him. Once in the air she snapped her wrist at the unknown man, only for him to vanish in a pure burst of speed. Appearing a few feet away.

"Who are you?" asked the Man.

Eva looked at him. "Sasuke Uchiha. A Lt in the White Fang. Your a snake Faunus. Your weapon of choice is a straight edge Katana with a dust chamber that runs lightning dust," said Eva.(4)

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So you know who I am, but I still don't know your name,"

"Forgive me. My name is Eva," said the girl. "You have made my job easier,"

"Oh and what is your job," said Sasuke with a smirk as lighting was channeled though the blade.

Both Sasuke and Eva charged at each other but were each stopped by Jack and Naruto interfering.

"hey now if there's a patry going on we'd want to be invited to," said Jack with a smirk.

Sasuke and Eva backed away from the two.

"I have no desire to kill students who know nothing of the real world, even if you are humans. Back away from here or face my blade," said Sasuke.

"Naruto Goodwitch... Current threat ranking Lower B class, Jacqueline Nougat Threat ranking Lower B class. Caution is advised due to Cerberus Experiments," said Eva.

Jack lost her smirk as she glowed blue. "I WILL DESTORY YOU!" yelled Jack as she charged at Eva

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down. As an explosion sounded behind them.

"What is your name student?" asked Sasuke.

"As the pretty little thing said Naruto Goodwitch," said Naruto

Sasuke smirked. "Then Naruto Goodwitch allow me to escort you to the other side," said Sasuke.

00000000000000000000000000

And cut. Now there's something I have to tell you all that your not going o like. This is the 'Second to Last Chapter' Yes you heard me right. The second to last chapter. Now before you get your weapons and such hear me out. I've decided that instead of making this story 50 + chapters i'm going to break it down into seasons like the show. I've already started the planning/ writing for part II of this story.

I know some people are going to be upset that the Naruto/Yang or Naruto/ Pyrrha or Naruto/Weiss Lemon didn't happen, but I need to work in the confines of realist to some extent and can't have eavery girl thow themseles at him within days or even hours of meeting. So i'll try to add more lemons in the Next story, but before anyone asks... NO Ruby and Jaune will NOT have a lemon within the next Vol of this story.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm Out.

A/N

1: Torakaka AKA Tora Kaka is from Blazbule and as far as I know she has yet to beome a player character. Even so I like her and put her in. I do not own her.

2: I saw no point in putting their fight in. Both are quite powerful fighters. And for the skae of you knowing their fight was over in 12 minutes.

3:Did you think I really forgot about Naurto's love of Raman? The whole thing was a joke. I'm actually surprised that Naruto never tried to hit on Ayame.

4: I can't remember if I named Sasuke something else or not. If I did then I'm pulling a redcon and putting his name as Uchiha since I can't remember.


	19. Trust, Conclusion

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

Whats up every one Acoustic Ghost here to tell you that i'm back and ready for another chapter. This chapter will probably have the most action in it to date as I have to wrap up several loose ends, explain some things, and leave parts open for speculation.

I will also tell you that I've planned the ending for the next 2 'Vols' so far. I already have 2 chapters in the works for Vol 2 and Vol 3 so no need to rush. I will also be taking about a month off from this series when I complete to focus on my 'big/neglected stories.

Now that I have that out of the way. REVIEWS!

 **Skywolf99:** I wore Ramen how it sounds. I normally write how I speak. Now as for the TORAkaka thing I said it right. Torakaka may not be a playable character in Blazblue at the moment, but she does exist. I have other uses for Taokaka at the moment though.

 **Doomqwer:** Yes Sheele messed up. Before it gets asked no, Sheele is NOT going to join the harem.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 19: Trust, Conclusion**

 **Location: Abandoned City**

 **Place: Henry's Cell**

 **Time: 1700**

Henry awoke with a start and coughed up blood, before looking around. He saw 6 armed White Fang guards at his Cell Door and another 14 around the room. They were serious about his capture and containment. He saw his hammer on the table. He tested his bounds and found them made of regular steel chains. Thanks to his Semblance he could 'absorb' most metals to enhance his strength. As he prepared to do just that he saw the door get slashed in four pieces , before they were blown in as Sheele and Nagisa ran into the room. Before the first guard realized what happened Sheele swung her large blade and cut him in half, Nagisa took his guns and shot two in the head, Insta kills. Two guards raised their swords to cut Sheele, only to met a gruesome end at her bloods. Nagisa turned his guns into blades slipped behind another guard and slit his neck. The others backed away in fear of these two monsters.

"What the hell's going on!" yelled a Man wearing a WF Sgts banner.

"What the hell's going on!?" yelled a random dog faunus. "These two don't fight like Huntsmen!"

"Your right," said Nagisa as he grinned at the men allowing his bloodlust to shine though. "Sheele and I don't fight like Huntsmen,"

Sheele adjusted her glasses, being careful not to get blood on them. "Nagisa and I may have grown up with different backgrounds, but we both have one thing in common, we were originally trained as Assassins," said Sheele

Henry's eyes widened hearing this. He knew that Beacon took all sorts from outside the kingdom and it's affiliate training schools, but Assassins!

The Sgt growled in his throat, before he raised his sword, only for it to be shot out of his hand by Nagisa. He grabbed his hand in pain, before he lost hie head! Henry looked at the two students as they ran though the rest of the group with no problem. Henry looked at them as the blood covered their weapons, bodies and walls. He saw that they didn't shake. There was no guilt in their eyes. They were in their element. They had done this before, they had killed.

Henry couldn't find fault in their current actions.

 **Location: Burning Plains**

 **Place: Field**

 **Time: same as the Cells**

A shock-wave ripped though the ground, as Sasuke and Naruto broke apart as Eva used her wires to stop the shock-wave! Eva spun around and pulled her pistol, before opening fire on both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto used his shield to stop the bullets, while Sasuke weaved between them, as he jumped into the air and slashed at jack, Jack created a barrier stopping the attack as Naruto Shield tackled Sasuke! Sasuke rolled on the ground before he got to his feet.

Naruto got before Jack in a standard sword guard stance. "You alright Jack?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine. These two fuckers are a lot tougher then they look," said Jack.

"Not to mention that neither of them have used their Semblance yet," said Naruto.

"So what do we do?" asked Jack.

Narutp narrowed his eyes. He took Eypon and slipped it into his belt, before dropping his shield and tossing jack one of his spare blades. "Keep them off balance, keep switching so that we can stop them from getting footing. If you get any inkling that they are going to use their semblance, retreat," said Naruto.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this!" asked Jack looking at the saber. She had rudimentary training with a sword, but not to the level that Naruto or this Sasuke could. The chick was an unknown.

"Just do what you do best," said the scard blond. "Fuck em up,"

Jack smirked as a blue glow engulfed her body and she ignited the yellow blade.

 **Location: Abandoned City**

 **place: out in the streets**

 **time: minutes later**

Henry swung his hammer into the gut of a WF subordinate, before grabbing him by hand and put a boot to his face. He knew that the Soldier was in pain. He had managed to render 12 of the 34 warriors he had fought uncouncess or unfit to fight, while he had used a bit to much strength to kill the others. While he took no pleasure in killing, he knew that it was going to happen. Sheele blocked a double attack, before Nagisa put a bullet in both of the people before him. Combined the duo manged to down over 50 people.

"I was unaware the White Fang had so few numbers," said the blue haired boy frowning

"They don't. The hanger that they used to house their dust stores are where most of their people are. We need to hurry to the hanger and stop them," said Henry

"We won't let them escape," said Sheele.

"I agree," said Nagisa as he dropped his empty clips and added two new ones.

"Try not to kill anyone," said Henry.

Sheele smiled as she got into a stance. "No promises Professor,"

 **Location: Burning Places**

 **Place: fields**

 **Time: minutes later**

Jack blocked a multiple hit strike from Eva as she used her second set of wires to slash at Naruto. Naruto used his second short blade to stop the attack as he attacked Sasuke in his left arm. Sasuke backed up in pain as he glared at Naruto. Raising his blade he tried to strike at Naruto, only to be stopped at Jack ignited her own blade and put the barrel of her shotgun point black at Sasuke. The snake Faunus was blown back as jack turned as she and Naruto started to tag team Eva.

Sasuke spat out blood as he glared at the duo of Jack and Naruto. They were both powerful and quite dangerous. He had a little Aura left. That kid Naruto... He was an Aura monster. Nearly an hour of fighting and not one flicker.

Sasuke needed to end this. Looking at his sword Sasuke looked at his sword as his eyes turned red before his blade caught fire and turned black. He turned to Look at Jack, before charging in and stabbing her in her back. Jack gasped in pain as the black blade implanted in her gut! She grabbed the blade before Sasuke yanked it out. Jack fell to the ground.

"JACK!" yelled Naruto as the world went red in his eyes

The earth began to shake as Sasuke and Eva looked at Naruto, fear clear in their hearts. Naruto's Aura flared so much that it became visible to the naked eye. His orange aura slowly turned black. Sasuke tried to back away in fear, but he couldn't. What he felt was beyond fear, beyond horror. This was something that was in the pit of his soul, this was primal fear. Eva was much the same as Sasuke. The power he was exuding was great beyond measure.

Naruto drew Epyon as he walked up to Jack and placed a hand on her stomach. Jack's breathing slowed as the wound healed. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Eva, before rushing past them and cutting off Sasuke's left arm and destroying the right half of Eva's face. Sasuke grabbed the stump of an arm and yelled in pain.

The blond haired man slowly walked to Eva and Sasuke with the intent of killing them. As he did the ground beneath him began to wither and die, as if the life was getting sucked away. Whatever was going on this was destruction.

"You have caught the attention of he who sleeps in this vessel," said Naruto in a trance like state.

Sasuke grabbed his sword and prepared to attack Naruto, only to stop as Sevreal bull heads flow above. Looking at Naruto he chose the better part of valor and jumped as a low flying bullhead lowered a rope. Catching it he was husted into the bullhead.

Eva too chose that moment to make her escapse. Turning and running as fast as she could she planned to get away.

Naruto bared his elongated canines. "No. you will **NOT ESCAPE**!" yelled Naruto as he rasied his hands and stopped the Bull Heads as well as they stopped in place

Eva turned to look at Naruto, before pulling out her gun and opened fire as the Bull headed unloaded 50 cal dust rounds from their guns. Naruto's eyes glowed orange as a barrier formed around himself and Jack. The bullets were taking their toll on Naruto's energy levels. He went to a knee after a full minute of holding the barrier. As Naruto fell to his knees jack came to and looked around and saw what was happening. She saw that Epyon was on the ground. Quickly grabbing it she ignited the blade and felt what was left of her Aura drawn as she turned to the bull heads and slashed, unleashing a wave of energy.

Two of the Bullheads were caught in the blast and exploded. The shock-wave from the blast was enough to make the other Bullheads stop their firing and flee as Naruto lost his connection. Eva also took this moment to run away. Before jack could give chase a Bullhead landed next to them. Out of it ran Sheele and Nagisa. As they appreciated the energy barrier fell as Naruto fell to the ground. Jack quickly turned Naruto over and checked him

"Jack is Naruto alright!" yelled Sheele as she ran over with a rifle out and scanning the area.

"He's just fine. He's just exhausted," said Jack after checking his pulse and breathing.

"Jack what happened!" yelled Nagisa.

"No idea! I was hurt and before I knew it I saw Naruto somehow stopping the Bullheads and that girl. What the hell's up with the Bullhead and gun?" asked Jack

"It's a long story," said Henry over the loud speaker. "Get him into the Bullhead. We're heading back to Beacon. Oh and Students you passed,"

Three of the four members of Team smiled, and even though Naruto was out at the moment.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. That is the last chapter. The only thing left is the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you soon. Next chapter will be the epilogue of Vol 1.


	20. Epiloge

Cat: Naruto X RWBY  
Title: Son of Goodwitch  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Yang/Weiss/Pyrrha/Coco/Velvet, Lancaster, Renora, Black Sun,  
Summary: Naruto U. Goodwitch is the Son of Beacon academy teacher Glynda Goodwitch. All his life Naruto has wanted to be just like his mother since she was the one who raised him. The only problem with this is that Glynda doesn't want Naruto to follow in her footsteps and for him to lead a normal life. To bad Naruto never was one to listen when he had a goal in mind.

I'm Naruto," speechless

" _I'm Ruby" thought/flashback_

"Welcome to the show," scroll communication

So this is the end of Son of Goodwitch Vol 1. Vol 2 is already in the works and will be out soon, but for now enjoy this short epiloge. Most epilogues are meant to go beyond what happened when everything ends, however the Marvel MCU has turned the epilogue into set ups for the next movies.

So this is a bit similar. If it leaves you with more questions then answers, just know that was not my intention.

Also Big shout out to **Yano Uzumaki, Doomqwer, Zehendner, King Popoto, Drake O'Wryan Blackheart,** and others I didn't name. Thanks to all of you who supported read and liked the story.

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Epilogue**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Hospital Wing**

 **Time: 1200, 2 days later**

Several pairs of feet could be heard moving to the room that the members of team NNJS was currently using to recover from their battle. While Yang, Coco, Weiss, and Pyrrha had been adement about seeing Naruto they had had been denied by Glynda on the pre tense of them needing to rest, reports, and debriefs. Today was the first day that they were allowed vistors

Yang and Pyrrha were the first two to burst into the room with Coco, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Ren, and occupants of the room turned away from what they were doing to look at the arrivals. Ruby was the first one to get to Naruto and hug him. Yang and coco quickly joined the girl in hugging him.

"Dumb-ass what were you thinking!" asked Coco as she pulled away with the other girls.

"Taking on Sasuke was Reckless Naruto," said Blake making Naruto and the others look at her.

"What do you know about Sasuke Blake?" asked Sheele as she twisted the knife around ready to attack the bow wearing person.

Blake took a breath. "I use to be a... member of the White Fang.

Sheele went to get to her feet, but was stopped by a glyph appearing under her feet. Sheele looked at Weiss who was holding her.

"Before you attack we have a lot to talk about," said Weiss.

Yang grinned. "Do we got a story for you guys. It all begins with a walk though the docks," said the Blonde Brawler.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Vale Military HQ- Beige's Office**

 **Time: 0200**

beige downed a glass of scotch as he awaited the call that he knew was coming. His assistant walked into his office and looked at him. She was a beautiful girl with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and a slender body that seemed perfect. She wore a white dress long sleeve dress, high heels.

"Miranda. I wasn't expecting to see you," said Beige.

"The Illusive man wants to speak with you," said Miranda.

Beige looked at her. "I guess you got your orders directly from him. Miss Director of Special Operations," said Beige.

Miranda smirked. "Don't keep him waiting sir,"

Beige turned to his monitor and activated it. An orange and black icon appeared on the monitor.

"Beige we need to speak," came of voice over the monitor.

"Yes sir," said Beige

 **Location:Vale**

 **Place: Goodwitch House**

 **Time: 1200**

Naruto looked at his mother, across from her. The tea between them cold.

"We need to talk mom," said Naruto.

"I guess we do," said Glynda. "What do you want to know?"

"The things that you've hidden from me," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at his mother.

00000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. The Epiloge isn't the best, ubt I needed to add it. I'll start posting the next Vol in about 2 days to 2 weeks. In the meantime just know that I wanted to close this out.

I promise that Vol 2 Will be so much more.


	21. Son of the Witch: Vol II

Hey guys. Son of the Witch: Vol 2 Has been uploaded. I hope the Fans of Vol 1 like this as well.


End file.
